My Cute Boyfriend
by Chinen Yuuri
Summary: !Update: part 6 - Kumpulan fanfiction yang menceritakan tentang kisah cinta Kim Jongin, pria berumur 28 tahun dengan kekasihnya yang seorang pelajar SMA, Do Kyungsoo. Bersama kedua sahabat Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun dan Lu Han, dan juga dua pria lainnya, Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yi Fan. / Main Pair: KaiSoo, Slight: KrisHan / KrisLu, ChanBaek / BaekYeol.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Cute Boyfriend

**Pairing:** KaiSoo

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** Menjerumus ke M (?)

**Summary:** Menurut Jongin, Ia sangatlah beruntung mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya itu sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Cuma wajahnya saja sih, sisanya tidak.

**A/N:** Hai AwA)/ Saya muncul lagi bawa fanfic kaisoo. Seperti biasa, fanficnya romance, fluff, nggak ada plotnya. Saya mau nyoba buat yang drama, banyak cobaan hidupnya(?) tapi tetep aja nggak pernah bisa dan endingnya selalu jadi fanfiction manis-manis kaya gini QwQ Btw, ini fanficnya **age switch** gitu ya, Jongin jauh lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. Abisnya suka sih kalo Jongin jadi dewasa terus Kyungsoo kekanak-kanakan gitu, bikin gemes - Yaudah, langsung dibaca aja. Happy reading~ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya sembari tangan mungilnya memegang erat kedua penyangga tas ransel sekolahnya. Kaki pendeknya juga menendang-nendang kerikil-kerikil yang ada didepannya. Sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Kyungsoo terus menendang kerikil-kerikil yang tak berdosa itu, yang Kyungsoo anggap sudah mengganggu jalannya. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal sih, tapi memang Kyungsoo sedang kesal dan melampiaskan kekesalannya ke benda mati itu.

"Baekhyun jahat, dia lebih milih Chanyeol daripada sahabatnya sendiri" Gerutu Kyungsoo. Ditendangnya lagi kerikil yang ada didepannya, membuat sepatu hitamnya semakin tertutupi oleh debu halaman sekolahnya.

"Sekarang aku harus pulang sendirian" Gerutu Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kalau aku diganggu orang mesum di kereta, atau di culik, lalu dijual ke Arab Saudi, awas kau Byun Baekhyun" Mari abaikan saja omelan seorang Do Kyungsoo dan khayalan tingkat tingginya itu.

Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Kyungsoo dari kecil, teman sekelas dari TK sampai SMA, yang sekaligus tetangganya itu, lebih memilih kencan bareng gebetannya daripada pulang bersama sahabatnya yang lucu dan imut itu. Si Park Chanyeol, anak kelas sebelah, langsung membawa kabur Baekhyun saat bel pulang berbunyi. Kyungsoo yang kala itu baru saja balik dari ruang guru sudah mendapati bangku Baekhyun kosong, tidak ada tas sekolah Baekhyun disana. Teman sekelasnya yang memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau Baekhyun pergi bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku nggak akan menyapamu sebulan, Baekhyun" Omelan Kyungsoo rupanya belum berhenti.

Kyungsoo berbelok ke arah kanan saat dirinya melewati gerbang sekolahnya, menuju stasiun kereta dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Masih berjalan sambil menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada didepannya, sehingga membuatnya dia menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tidak melihat kalau ada seseorang berdiri di depannya, sedang bersandar di mobil sport mahalnya yang berwarna merah.

"Ehem" Pria itu berdeham, membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan pria itu. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Di depannya ada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini Ia hindari. Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu.

Refleks saja Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan menjauh dari pria itu. Namun pria itu dengan setengah berlari menuju ke arah Kyungsoo. Ditariknya lengan Kyungsoo, dan ditahannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin yang langsung dibalas dengan ketus oleh Kyungsoo.

"Pulang!"

"Tapi stasiun keretanya kan di arah sana, Soo"

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin. Aku mau pulang!"

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang" Jongin langsung saja menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sebal dan ingin menolak, hanya bisa pasrah. Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk melawan kekasihnya itu.

_Kekasih?_

Ya, Jongin itu kekasih Kyungsoo. Nama lengkapnya Kim Jongin, nama gaulnya (yang dulu nama alay saat Ia SMA) Kai. Umurnya 28 tahun, 10 tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo, dan dia anak bungsu dari pemilik Kim Corporation, perusahaan nomor satu di Korea. Kalian pasti bingung, kenapa pria tinggi, tampan, kaya, terkenal, memiliki masa depan cerah malah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo yang pendek, menyebalkan, mata suka melotot, dan suka marah-marah itu? Baekhyun pernah bertanya seperti itu, dan Kyungsoo dengan percaya dirinya menjawabnya,"Itu takdir. Takdir yang membuat Jongin jatuh ke pesonaku" yang langsung mendapatkan toyoran di kepalanya dari Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo benar juga sih, Jongin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, saat Kyungsoo berumur 14 tahun, mereka bertemu di shopping mall milik perusahaan Jongin. Teman Kyungsoo yang bernama Luhan pernah bertanya, dari luasnya mall tersebut dan banyaknya cabang mall itu, kenapa mereka berdua bisa bertemu? Saat Kyungsoo akan menjawabnya, Baekhyun langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan remasan kertas ulangan fisikanya, dia tahu Kyungsoo akan menjawab dengan "itu takdir" lagi. Dengan pendekatan selama kurang lebih 6 bulan, Jongin yang memang dasarnya suka dengan pria imut, lucu, menggemaskan (yang membuat dia terkesan seperti pedofil) dan semua kriteria pacar idamannya itu ada di Kyungsoo, mereka pun resmi berpacaran saat hari pertama Kyungsoo masuk SMA. Cukup sekian cerita tentang masa lalu mereka berdua, kembali lagi ke masa sekarang.

Kyungsoo duduk di dalam mobil Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia kesal, sebal, marah, dan juga rindu ke Jongin-nya. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu, ya wajar kalau dia rindu. Dan juga wajar kalau dia marah, karena selama seminggu itu Jongin tidak ada kabarnya.

"Pasang seatbeltmu, Soo" Ujar Jongin sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dan juga menunduk terus.

"Kamu mau aku yang pasangkan?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo maunya mengangguk, sambil berteriak semangat kalau Ia sangat sangat mau, jadi tubuh Jongin bisa mendekat ke tubuhnya, dan dia dapat merasakan pancaran panas dari tubuh atletis kekasihnya itu—yang menggairahkan menurut Kyungsoo. Walau sedang kesal dan marah, tetap saja Kyungsoo dan pikiran kotornya untuk Jongin tidak akan pernah hilang.

Jongin langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Kyungsoo, dan memasangkan seatbelt ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat Jongin di lehernya dan juga pancaran panas dari tubuh Jongin, membuat pipinya merona merah. Tiba-tiba saja tak terlintas di otak Kyungsoo, Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dengan cepat, dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Langsung saja pipi kyungsoo yang sudah bersemu merah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk dalam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Jongin tertawa melihat reaksi Kyungsoo dan mengacak rambut lembut milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus merasa malu sekali hanya karena bibirnya dikecup oleh Jongin?

"Jangan pulang dulu ya? Aku masih kangen sama kamu, Soo" Ucap Jongin yang langsung menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Jongin tidak sadar, ucapannya tadi membuat Kyungsoo seperti melayang-layang saking bahagianya. Namun, Ia langsung terhempas jatuh dan kembali cemberut saat mengingat sesuatu hal.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo dengan lirih menyebut nama Jongin.

"Apa sayang?" Tanya Jongin sambil sekilas melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu kembali menatap ke arah depan.

"Kita ke apartemenmu aja ya"

"Kenapa? Kamu nggak mau pergi makan dulu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Oh, kamu kangen apartemenku ya?" Tanya Jongin lagi, namun dijawab dengan gelengan kepala lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Buku PR matematika dan fisikaku ketinggalan di apartemenmu, pas aku mau ngambil buku itu disana, taunya password apartemenmu berubah. Gara-gara itu aku dihukum dua kali membersihkan toilet sekolah. Aku mau ambil bukuku di apartemenmu sekarang-"

Jongin melotot mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, dia tidak berani menatap ke arah Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia yakin Kyungsoo sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam dan juga dengan tatapan membunuh. Dan prediksi Jongin benar.

"—dan aku akan membunuhmu disana"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduh, Soo, sakit. Arrgh" Teriak Jongin yang kini sedang berada di bawah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menindih tubuhnya. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Kyungsoo hanya sedang menghukum Jongin, mencubiti seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Rasakan ini! Ini belum sebanding, Jongin, kamu kira nggak capek bersihin toilet dua hari berturut-turut!"

"Maaf, Soo, kamu tau kan aku emang selalu ganti password apartemen kalau bepergian jauh"

"Dan juga, kenapa chat-ku nggak dibales juga hah?"

"Itu aku benar-benar sibuk, Soo. Ayo hentikan, ini benar-benar sakit"

"Oh, sibuk sekali ya? Sampai bales chat pacar sendiri nggak bisa?"

"Percayalah, Soo. Aku nggak bohong"

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu sibuk dengan pria-pria cantik di jepang sana ya? Sampai lupa sama aku disini hm?"

"Astaga, Soo, aku nggak mungkin seling—ARGH"

Jongin berteriak kesakitan saat tangan kecil kyungsoo (namun cubitannya mematikan) mencubit harta berharga miliknya yang berada diselangkangannya itu. Cubitannya pelan, tapi tetap saja cubitan Kyungsoo itu mematikan, kukunya akan menusuk ke kulitmu, dan menariknya. Membayangkannya saja sudah merasa kesakitan, apalagi Jongin yang sekarang sedang merasakannya.

Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari tubuh Jongin dan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga di apartemen mewah milik Jongin itu, sambil memandangi Jongin yang sekarang sedang meliuk-liuk kesakitan sambil memegangi selangkangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo itu orangnya cepat marahnya, cepat ngambeknya, cepat kesalnya dengan hal-hal sepele, apalagi kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti. Kyungsoo itu juga suka anarkis kalau lagi tertawa, cubit sana-sini, pukul apapun yang ada didekatnya. Ditambah Kyungsoo itu cemburu akut, sangat akut malah. Dia pernah membuang guling kesayangan Jongin karena dia melihat Jongin memeluk guling itu erat. Dia cemburu berat! Jongin cuma boleh memeluknya!

Jongin yang selalu menjadi korban sifat buruk Kyungsoo itu, hanya diam saja, malah terkesan menikmati. Selain seorang pedofil, Jongin itu seorang masokis juga—kata Yi Fan, sahabatnya.

"Kamu masih bertahan dengan Kyungsoo itu? Jongin, kamu nggak capek ya ngehadapin dia?" Pernah Yi Fan bertanya seperti itu, saat mereka berdua sedang makan siang berdua di kantin kantor mereka.

"Gimana ya, abisnya aku sayang sama dia sih. Dia juga kalau marah gitu suka cemberut, imut banget, pipinya itu loh Yi Fan pengen aku gigit" Jawab Jongin sambil membayangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang aegyo dengan cemberut di wajahnya dan pipi bulatnya. Hampir saja dia mimisan kalau saja tidak ada Yi Fan yang mengganggu khayalannya.

"Dasar masokis" Yifan belum tahu saja, dari sifat Kyungsoo yang disebut tadi hanya sebagian kecil dari sifat-sifat buruk Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin memang hebat, bisa bertahan sampai hampir tiga tahun dengan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap imut ke arah Jongin.

"Ya, lumayan, masih perih" Jawab Jongin sambil mengecup hidung Kyungsoo. Dia lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kyungsoo, dan mengecup lagi dahi Kyungsoo.

"Aku elusin ya?" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi, masih dengan tatapannya yang imut. Jongin melotot mendengarnya. Kyungsoo, kekasih kecilnya, menawarkan untuk mengelus bagian yang tadi dia cubit. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat janji dari calon mertuanya untuk tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo sebelum mereka menikah, Jongin sudah pasti langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke bagian yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Nggak usah, masih kecil" Jawab Jongin mencoba menahan nafsunya.

"Eung? Apanya yang masih kecil? Punya Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin akhirnya tahu, Kyungsoo sedang mencoba merayunya. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang dibuat-buat untuk terlihat semakin imut dan lucu sekali, dan juga nada bicara Kyungsoo yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Bukan, sayang. Kamu yang masih kecil" Jawab Jongin lagi, masih mencoba menahan nafsu yang meletup-letup, meminta untuk disalurkan ke pria mungil yang ada dipelukannya.

"Eung? Kok Jongin tau sih, punyaku kecil?" Jongin langsung mendorong Kyungsoo dari pelukannya, dan menatap sebal ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Kyungsoo"

"Kamu sih, nggak peka, Jongin!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap sebal ke Jongin juga.

"Nggak peka apa, Soo?"

"Aku mau itu!"

Tolong bunuh saja Jongin kalau begini caranya. Kekasih imutnya itu meminta berhubungan layaknya suami istri ke dia, dengan cemberut menghiasi wajahnya. Bibir berbentuk cinta miliknya menekuk ke bawah, pipinya dia kembungkan sehingga semakin membuatnya menggemaskan, matanya bulat jernih dan terlihat imut sekali. Bukankah hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Jongin mampu untuk hampir mimisan, apalagi melihatnya langsung?

Jongin mendesah pelan, wajah ayah dan ibu mertuanya yang sedang memegang kapak dan linggis terngiang-ngiang di bayangannya. Kapak dan linggis itu mungkin akan benar-benar melayang ke arah Jongin kalau dia sampai berani menyentuh putra kesayangan mereka.

"Orang tuaku juga nggak bakal tau, Jongin. Sekali aja ya? Ya? Please~~?" Kyungsoo memohon ke Jongin. Tapi maaf Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih memilih kapak dan linggis itu untuk tetap berada di tangan orang tuamu, daripada memilih untuk menyentuhmu.

"Soo.." Suara Jongin yang lembut menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu, itu artinya Jongin menolaknya. Jongin lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Tunggu ya? Sampai kita menikah nanti" Diciumnya puncak kepala Kyungsoo oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu menghela nafasnya, dan mengangguk. Rupanya dia belum berhasil saat ini, tapi Kyungsoo belum menyerah, besok dia akan mencobanya lagi. Dia sudah keburu membuat taruhan ke Baekhyun dan Luhan, kalau dia mampu merobohkan pertahanan Jongin. Jangan salah sangka, walau muka Kyungsoo sangat polos sekali, tapi isi otaknya berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya. Dia bahkan mempunyai julukan 'do kyungmesoom' dari teman sekelasnya karena suka mencolek pantat teman laki-laki di kelasnya.

Jongin tersenyum manis, berhasil menjinakkan Kyungsoo. Dia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu pria berotak mesum. Setiap Kyungsoo mulai liar, Jongin berhasil menjinakkannya. Ya, semoga besoknya Jongin tetap mampu menjinakkan Kyungsoo yang sudah berencana untuk kembali liar itu. Kita do'akan semoga Jongin tidak berhasil (loh?).

Jongin lalu mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mengenggam erat tangan kecil itu. Tangan Kyungsoo yang seputih salju itu terlihat kontras dengan tangan raksasa berwarna sedikit coklat milik Jongin.

"Tanganmu kecil sekali, seperti tenggelam di dalam tanganku" Jongin terkekeh melihat genggaman tangan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa kecil.

"Jongin, tanganmu hangat, aku suka" Jongin pun mengeratkan genggamannya lagi.

"Makin hangat?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Makin suka juga".

Jongin lalu teringat, ada yang ingin dia beri ke Kyungsoo, hampir saja dia lupa. Dilepasnya genggaman tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu menatap bingung ke arah Jongin, kenapa dia melepas genggaman tangannya?

"Kyungsoo, jarimu polos sekali" Ujar Jongin yang sekarang sedang memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap ke jari Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Iya sih, tadi Baekhyun juga bilang mau pakein aku cat kuku warna pink" Ujar Kyungsoo polos.

"Cat kuku? Seperti perempuan saja"

"Iya tuh, Baekhyun emang banci, homo lagi"

"Soo, bukannya kita juga?" Jongin langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari jari Kyungsoo ke wajah pemilik jari itu.

"Apa!? Aku bukan banci!"

"Bukan bancinya" Ujar Jongin dengan gemas. Soalnya dia melihat kyungsoo sekarang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya di ujung baju kaos Jongin yang kebesaran di badan Kyungsoo, dan ntah kenapa di mata Jongin itu terlihat imut. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar lalu cengengesan sambil menatap ke Jongin, "Oh iya, lupa".

"Oh ya Soo, aku mau memberimu sesuatu"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo melihat Jongin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu benda dari sana. Kyungsoo tidak tahu benda apa itu, tangan Jongin masih didalam kantung celananya.

"Kamu cari apa Jongin?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ah, ketemu" Mata Kyungsoo langsung tertuju pada benda kotak kecil berwarna merah, mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika saat sadar itu kotak apa. Tunggu, jangan bilang Jongin akan melamarnya? Tidak, tidak , ini pasti mimpi kan?

Jongin lalu membuka kotak cincin itu dan mengambil cincin emas putih berhiaskan permata itu. Seperti cincin perempuan, tapi cocok untuk Kyungsoo. Dia kan gendernya dipertanyakan—gitu kata Yi Fan yang menemani Jongin saat membeli cincin itu. Lalu diambilnya tangan Kyungsoo dan diselipkan cincin itu di jari manis Kyungsoo. Ternyata benar, cincin itu terlihat cantik di jari Kyungsoo.

"Nah, mending gini kan daripada harus pakai cat kuku pink" Jongin tidak tau, Kyungsoo yang ada dipelukannya sedang megap-megap karena perlakuan Jongin itu.

"Sementara pakai ini aja ya, nanti ganti lagi kalau kita nikah"

Tunggu—kalau kita nikah? Maksud Jongin, dia sekarang sedang tidak melamar Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo langsung menjauh dari pelukan Jongin dan menatapnya, "Jadi kamu nggak lagi ngelamar aku?"

Jongin menggeleng, Kyungsoo pun langsung lemas. Kegembiraan yang tadi dia rasakan langsung lenyap. Gagal sudah impian dia untuk bisa jadi istri Jongin, lalu bisa tidur sekasur dengan Jongin, dan menguasai harta Jongin—bukan, yang terakhir Kyungsoo hanya bercanda.

"Soo, kamu kenapa?" Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang sedang lemas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, diangkat lagi wajahnya, dan menatap ke arah Jongin. Matanya sedikit berair, "Aku kira kamu melamarku".

Jongin tersenyum, "Kamu mau aku melamarmu?". Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Bulan depan kamu ujian akhir kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Gimana kalau kamu berhasil dapat nilai bagus, aku akan ke rumahmu-"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, lalu memotong ucapan Jongin, "Tapi kan kamu sering main ke rumahku?"

Jongin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "—bersama orang tuaku, meminta izin ke orangtuamu untuk menikah denganmu, Soo"

Dan Kyungsoo pun kembali megap-megap mendengar ucapan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

ahahahahaha QAQ

g-gimana? QAQ

semoga nggak mengecewakan kalian semua. duh, maaf endingnya tiba-tiba gitu, selain nggak pinter bikin judul, saya juga nggak pinter bikin ending. maafkan AwA

oh ya, rencananya sih saya mau buat beberapa oneshot (kira-kira atau 4 atau 5 fanfiction) tentang kaisoo (ditambah pair lain, chanbaek sama krishan), dan ceritanya saling berhubungan gitu. fanfic kedua udah jadi dan siap untuk meluncur(?), kalau yang ketiga sedang dalam tahap pengumpulan ide cerita dan semangat buat nulis (?) semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat buat dipublishnya. jadi, mohon review dan mohon di follow, kalau mau sih hehe. dah, segitu aja.

eh iya satu lagi, mau promosiin fanfic teman saya nih, kaisoo ena ena "First" by pelangganjongin. Search aja di google. Dia baru di FFn, dan saya suka sama fanficnya ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: My Cute Boyfriend

Pairing: KaiSoo

Genre: Romance, Comedy? XD

Rating: T

Summary: Karena pembicaraan tentang mantan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan, Kyungsoo jadi penasaran siapa saja mantan kekasih dari Jongin, kekasihnya.

A/N: Ini part 2nya, silakan dinikmati /?

"Kamu tau, Lu? Kemarin pas aku lagi jalan-jalan sama Chanyeol, aku ketemu mantannya!" Baekhyun bercerita dengan heboh ke dua sahabatnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Namun hanya Luhan yang mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun dengan seksama, Kyungsoo malah asik tiduran diatas mejanya, sembari menyedot dengan khusyuk susu coklatnya.

"Terus? Mantannya dia gimana, Baek? Pasti lebih cantik dari kamu ya?" Tanya Luhan, yang tak sadar pertanyaannya membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Enak aja! Cantikan aku kemana-mana lah! Aku juga jauh lebih tinggi, lebih manis, lebih pintar pastinya" Dengan sangat percaya diri Baekhyun membanggakan dirinya sendiri di hadapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Luhan sih responnya percaya-percaya saja, dia kan paling polos diantara kedua sahabatnya.

"Emangnya siapa mantan si Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di mejanya, sepertinya dia mulai tertarik mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Kalau kamu lebih cantik, berarti selera Chanyol emang rendah" Baekhyun langsung meninju lengan Kyungsoo, yang Kyungsoo rasakan seperti Baekhyun sedang menepuk lengannya.

"Namanya Minhyun, anak SMA Hannyoung, kelas 12 IPA"

"Minhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, namanya aja udah norak kan?". Luhan sedang berpikir, nama Minhyun norak dari mananya, setahu dia itu nama yang bagus. Mau nanya ke Baekhyun, tapi takut. Muka Baekhyun sekarang lagi galak, sih.

"Kalau maksudmu Hwang Minhyun, aku kenal. Dia teman les dulu waktu SMP. Seingatku dia anaknya baik, pintar, juara olimpiade, kaya, manis, tinggi juga. Bukannya hampir setinggi Chanyeol ya?" Kyungsoo lanjut menyedot susunya, dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah balik menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Oh, jadi tadi Baekhyun bohong ya? Hihihi" Luhan tertawa geli.

"Bukan dia!"

"Ngaku aja, Baek. Dulu Minhyun pernah nunjukin foto pacarnya ke aku, dan itu Chanyeol" Kyungsoo memainkan alisnya naik turun, sengaja membuat Baekhyun sebal. Baekhyun lagi meninju lengan Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja rasanya seperti tepukan.

"Sulit dipercaya, selera Chanyeol yang tadinya selangit langsung jatuh ke tanah"

Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek ke Baekhyun. Luhan menahan ketawanya, mau ikut tertawa tapi takut sama Baekhyun.

"Lu, percaya lah, Baek itu hanya seupilnya Minhyun"

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, dan kini terbahak-bahak. Luhan tidak mampu menahan tawanya lagi, dan ikut tertawa bersama Kyungsoo.

"Terus kok bisa Chanyeol mau sama Baek kalau mantannya aja sempurna gitu?"

"Loh? Emang Chanyeol mau sama Baek? Kan mereka masih teman. Mungkin aja Chanyeol masih sayang sama Minhyun"

Baekhyun pun menggebrak mejanya sendiri, dan langsung setelah itu ngambek kemudian berlari keluar kelas. Sepertinya hasutan Kyungsoo dan Luhan berhasil.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Soo, aku jadi kepikiran, kalau mantannya Jongin gimana ya?"

Tawa Kyungsoo langsung terhenti.

"Kamu umur 6 tahun aja, Jongin udah 16 tahun. Pasti mantannya banyak"

Kyungsoo pikir-pikir, benar juga ya. Mustahil di umur 16 tahun Jongin belum punya pacar atau mantan. Ditambah juga saat mereka pertama kali ciuman, Jongin itu seperti sudah sangat terampil memanjakan bibirnya. Tapi emang ada yang mau sama Jongin? Begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Dipilih Kyungsoo saja Jongin seharusnya sudah bersyukur sekali.

Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.. Padahal yang seharusnya bersyukur sekali itu Kamu, bukan Jongin-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek masih ngambek ya? Maafin aku ya? Aku traktir milkshake deh" Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang sedang membaca-baca buku menu, memilih-milih makanan apa yang mau dia beli.

"Aku mau ikut traktir Baek juga" Ucap Luhan. "Tapi traktir doa" Lanjut Luhan lagi dengan polosnya.

"Nggak butuh doa dari kamu" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus, dan masih memilih-milih makanannya. Dia bingung mau makan apa. Mau nyari yang murah, tapi harganya mahal semua. Yang paling murah cuma air mineral, kalau itu dia juga sudah bawa dari rumah.

Kyungsoo langsung merangkul Baekhyun, "Baek kalau ngambek jelek deh, kalau senyum makin cantik loh. Pasti Chanyeol makin naksir"

"Mana mungkin, kata kalian Minhyun kan sempurna. Pasti Chanyeol lebih milih dia"

"Iya sih, tapi Minhyun itu ngebosenin, terlalu baik, nggak enak di ajak seru-seruan kaya kamu"

"Iya Kyungsoo benar, mungkin Chanyeol ngerasa nyaman kalau sama kamu. Mana mungkin Chanyeol mau tiap hari ke kelas kita kalau dia nggak ada rasa sama kamu, Baek. Ya kan Kyungsoo?"

"Kalau udah nyaman sama seseorang, tampang, harta, tinggi itu nggak ada artinya. Yang penting, bagaimana caranya biar kita selalu bisa ada di dekat dia" Tambah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergantian. Lalu dia menggeser buku menunya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kalian emang paling pinter bikin orang senang. Mau makan apa? Pilih aja"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berteriak senang dan langsung membuka buku menunya dengan kalap dan memilih makanan yang paling mahal. Jarang-jarang kan bisa makan di tempat mahal seperti di cafe ini.

"Makasih ya, Baek" Kyungsoo mencium pipi Baekhyun dan lanjut lagi memilih makanannya. Baekhyun hanya mengelap-elap pipinya dengan ekspresi jijik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita nunggu siapa sih?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang meminum milkshakenya yang telah habis setengah gelas. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, tapi yang di tanya malah sedang asik mengunyah makanannya, pipinya bulat karena penuh dengan makanan, sambil menggumam 'enak.. enak..'. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Kyungsoo, ini calon orang kaya ya? Maksudnya, kalau dia menikah dengan si Jongin, pastilah dia kena cipratan harta Jongin yang berlimpah. Tapi lihat dia sekarang, kelakuannya seperti tidak pernah makan sebulan saja. Lalu dialihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Sahabatnya itu sama saja seperti Kyungsoo, asyik menghabiskan makanannya, tidak mempedulikan orang sekitarnya.

"Kyungsoo, jawab aku, kita nunggu siapa?" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, dan akhirnya dia pun menoleh.

"Eh iya, nunggu si Yi Fan" Jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, Yi Fan siapa?

"Lupa ya? Itu loh, sahabatnya Jongin, yang bule cina itu, yang giginya rada-rada maju"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sekarang Ia ingat. Kok bisa ya dia melupakan orang setampan Yi Fan? Habisnya, wajah Chanyeol memenuhi isi otaknya, hingga tak ada tempat tersisa pun untuk pria lain. Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu sendiri mengingat itu.

"Ngapain ketemu sama dia? Kamu selingkuh, Soo?"

"Nggak lah, aku ada bisnis sama dia. Sekalian mau ngenalin dia sama Luhan, kasian Luhan jomblo terus"

"Eh? Aku kenapa?" Luhan melihat ke arah dua sahabatnya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nggak ada, lanjutin aja makannya" Ujar Kyungsoo. Dia pun melanjutkan makannya dan menunggu kedatangan Yi Fan.

Tak lama setelah itu, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Yi Fan dengan mukanya yang terkesan sombong dan dingin (tapi disitu letak kharismanya), berjalan ke meja Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya yang lain. Semua pengunjung cafe itu melirik ke Yi Fan, menatap kagum, dan menerka-nerka apakah Ia seorang manusia atau bukan? Mana ada manusia setampan dia, begitu isi pikiran pengunjung-pengunjung cafe lainnya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kedatangan Yi Fan langsung melambaikan tangannya, dan memanggil Yi Fan. Kyungsoo melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan sadar semua mata pengunjung cafe tertuju pada Yi Fan. Sepertinya, mereka semua tersihir oleh pesona Yi Fan. Kyungsoo waktu pertama kali bertemu Yi Fan juga sempat tersihir dengan pesonanya. Tapi, setelah tahu Yi Fan itu orangnya menyebalkan, suka ngatain Kyungsoo pendek, memanggil Kyungsoo dengan doraemon, dan masih banyak lagi, Kyungsoo sadar kalau melihat Yi Fan sama saja seperti dia sedang bercermin, sama tengilnya. Untung saja Yi Fan itu orangnya menyebalkan, coba saja kalau tidak, mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan jatuh ke perangkap pesona Yi Fan lebih dalam lagi. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak ingin punya kekasih setampan Yi Fan? Jadi, Kyungsoo selalu mensugestikan dirinya sendiri, untuk mengingat kalau Yi Fan itu orangnya tengil, dan Jongin lebih kaya dari Yi Fan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu, kenapa dia bisa menjadi pria materialistis seperti sekarang.

Yi Fan lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Luhan, dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung sesaat setelah Yi Fan duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan kerennya.

"Nggak usah, tadi aku udah makan di kantin kantor. Ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

"Sebelumnya, kenalan dulu dengan temanku, mancung" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tumben kamu nggak manggil tonggos"

"Maksudku, gigimu yang mancung"

Kalau saja pria pendek didepannya ini bukan kekasih sahabatnya, sudah dia jitak kepalanya terus-menerus sampai Kyungsoo semakin pendek, sependek mata kakinya kalau bisa lalu diinjak-injak sampai gepeng.

"Tapi aku udah tau siapa dia" Yi Fan menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun, "Namanya Bebek" Lanjutnya.

"Baekhyun!" Ucap Baekhyun gemas.

"Bukan dia, tapi yang disebelahmu"

Yi Fan lalu menoleh ke sampingnya, dan dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Luhan, liat Yi Fan, jangan membelakanginya. Kamu anak nakal, mama hukum nanti" Sewot Kyungsoo ke Luhan, namun orang yang disewotin tetap tak bergeming, masih saja membelakangi Yi Fan.

"Hei.." Yifan memanggil Luhan dan memegang bahunya lalu menariknya sehingga mereka dapat berhadapan.

Tawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pecah saat melihat keadaan Luhan dengan bibir yang belepotan terkena saus dari makanan.

"Aku mau tissue, tapi tissuenya abis.." Ujar Luhan pelan sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ini tissuenya" Luhan melihat seseorang menyodorkan kotak tissue ke arahnya, lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa pria yang baik hati telah mengambilkan kotak tissue di meja sebelah. Luhan tertegun saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang menurut Luhan memiliki kadar ketampanan sangat jauh sekali dari kata rata-rata. Rambutnya coklat terang, lalu matanya tajam menatap ke Luhan, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya terkatup dengan seksi, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang tadi disebut oleh Kyungsoo—giginya rada maju.

Yi Fan bingung, teman Kyungsoo ini tak berhenti menatapnya, dan tatapannya itu—tatapan penuh keterkejutan. Yi Fan langsung saja mengambil tissuenya dan dengan cekatan membersihkan bekas saus di sekitar mulut pria manis itu. Tindakan Yi Fan ini membuat Luhan sadar dan langsung salah tingkah. Duo berisik, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedari tadi sudah mencie-ciekan pasangan tersebut.

"Cie cie.. Ahem"

"Emang kalau jatuh cinta, dunia jadi milik berdua"

"Kita cuma butiran debu polusi ibukota, Baek"

"Cie eaa eaa"

Berisik sekali, Yi Fan sampai menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ternyata dia kesini hanya jadi bahan bercandaan duo berisik itu.

"Apa sih?" Dengan dinginnya Yi Fan menanggapi cie-cie dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan, kenalan dulu dong, jangan malu-malu gitu. Biasanya malu-maluin juga"

"Iya, ini Luhan anak nakal suka mencuri ketimun, mama pukul kamu ya kalau nggak mau kenalan"

Tanggapan dingin yang tadi diberikan oleh Yi Fan tidak memberikan efek ke Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, malah mereka semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda Yi Fan dan Luhan.

"Annyeong, Luhan Imnida" Luhan dengan malu-malu menyapa Yi Fan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yi Fan" Ujar Yi Fan menanggapi Luhan.

"Luhan, kurang kata saranghae-nya tuh"

"Iya nih, Luhan nggak seru. Huuu"

"Aish. Kalian ribut" Yi Fan langsung membentak kedua anak itu, dan mereka berdua pun langsung bungkam mendengar suara Yi Fan.

"Cepat Kyungsoo, ada apa memanggilku kemari"

"Tapi tunggu dulu, Yi Fan. Kenalan dulu dengan temanku, dia jomblo sejak lahir loh, kamu juga lagi jomblo kan?" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kalau dia ribut seperti kalian, dia bukan tipeku"

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Lalu mencoba meyakinkan Yi Fan, kalau Luhan tidak seperti mereka.

"Nggak kok! Dia paling polos diantara kita!"

"Tiap malem selalu minum susu sebelum tidur!"

"Shampoo-nya wangi buah strawberry!"

"Iya, dia ke sekolah aja dianter mamanya!"

"Sambil bawa payung hello kitty juga!"

"Kotak bekalnya juga hello kitty!"

"Kolornya aja warna pink motif hello kitty!"

Yi Fan menoleh ke arah Luhan, dilihatnya anak itu sedang menunduk dalam. Tapi tetap wajahnya terlihat oleh Yi Fan. Kalau Yi Fan tidak salah lihat, ada semburat merah di pipi Luhan, dan Yi Fan akui, Luhan itu manis, cantik, imut, kulitnya mulus seputih salju, dan bibirnya tipis berwarna merah muda. Yi Fan meneguk ludah saat matanya tertuju ke bibir Luhan yang seakan-akan sedang memanggil bibir Yi Fan untuk mencicip bagaimana rasa bibir itu, apakah semanis pemiliknya? Dia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran yang tadi terlintas di otaknya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa menjadi seorang pedofil seperti si Jongin?

"Terserah, sekarang cepat kasi tahu aku, Kyungsoo. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai"

"Kasi tahu nomor handphone Luhan? Oke!"

Yi Fan memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "Bukan! Maksudku, tujuan kamu menyuruhku kesini, pendek!"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Iya, iya, aku tadi bercanda. Gini loh Fan, aku mau nanya tentang masa lalu Jongin"

Yi Fan mengkerutkan dahinya lagi, dan menatap bingung ke Kyungsoo. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, dia juga terlihat memandangin Kyungsoo dan Yi Fan bergantian. Kalau Luhan, dia hanya menatap Yi Fan, rupanya dia masih terpesona oleh ketampanan Yi Fan.

"Kamu kan sahabat Jongin, pasti tau dong siapa aja mantan Jongin?"

Yi Fan terlihat berpikir, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Terus?" tanyanya.

"Beritahu aku" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Yi Fan menghela nafasnya, jadi dia mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk dijodohkan dengan sahabat Kyungsoo, dan ditanyai tentang pertanyaan tidak penting seperti tadi? Untuk alasan yang pertama, Yi Fan sedikit senang. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi, bisa dia manfaatkan untuk ajang mengejek balik Kyungsoo. Rupanya dia masih dendam gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi. Kalau Luhan, dia masih menatap Yi Fan dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman.

"Setahuku Jongin mantannya ada dua. Kalau aku sebut, aku takut kamu merasa down, Dor" –Doraemon maksudnya.

"Siapa? Sebut aja, Fan. Aku nggak bakal kaget, ataupun down"

Yi Fan menatap serius Kyungsoo, "Kamu tahu Jung Krystal?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak berteriak kaget, "APA!?"

"Krystal member f(x) itu!?" Tanya Kyungsoo, di suaranya ada nada tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yi Fan.

"Dia mantan Jongin!? Ya Tuhan kenapa Jongin memilih Kyungsoo!?" tambah Baekhyun, yang puas akhirnya dendamnya dapat tersalurkan. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya dapat jengkel.

"Bukan" Jawab Yi Fan dengan santai.

"Yak! Yi Fan, aku serius!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal, Yi Fan tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang terkejut tadi. Baekhyun terlihat kecewa, dan Luhan semakin terpesona saat mendengar tawa Yi Fan.

"Jongin mana suka sama perempuan, dia homo dari kecil, mungkin dari janin juga udah homo"

"Makanya serius, jangan bikin kaget" Ucap Kyungsoo manyun.

"Iya aku serius sekarang" Ucap Yi Fan, lalu melanjutkannya "Kamu tahu Lee Taemin?"

"Eh? Dia kan member boyband Shinee bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Iya, dia pacar pertama Jongin"

Ada jeda yang lumayan lama setelah perkataan YiFan tadi, lalu Kyungsoo berkata "Yi Fan, kali ini aku serius".

"Iya, aku juga serius"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung lemas, pacar pertama Jongin, seorang idol terkenal, dia tampan dan berbakat, seingat Kyungsoo posisi Taemin di grupnya adalah lead dancer. Coba bandingkan dengan dia, pendek, hanya murid SMA biasa, bakatnya pun hanya bisa bikin orang kesal (memangnya itu termasuk bakat ya?). Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, Yi Fan benar, dia pasti akan merasa down karena mendengar nama mantan Jongin. Baekhyun yang ingin tertawa, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu, melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung tertunduk lemas, seperti nyawanya telah tertiup pergi. Gitu-gitu kan, Baekhyun sahabat yang baik, tidak seperti Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lalu mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo, mencoba menghiburnya. Kalau Luhan jangan disebut, dia masih sibuk memandangi Yi Fan.

"Tapi tenang aja, Soo. Jongin dan Taemin pacarannya cuma seminggu"

Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan wajahnya, mendengar ucapan Yi Fan tadi membuat semangatnya berangsur-angsur kembali. Ekspresinya tidak sedepresi yang tadi, sekarang lebih cerah.

"Cuma seminggu? Duh, aku dong 3 tahun!" Kyungsoo lalu tertawa sombong, membuat Baekhyun yang tadi merasa kasihan terhadap Kyungsoo, berubah menjadi kesal kembali.

"Tapi tetap aja, dia itu pacar pertama, nggak akan terlupakan!" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan toyoran dari Kyungsoo.

Yi Fan melirik jamnya, waktu istirahatnya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Langsung aja Kyungsoo, mantan kedua Jongin itu Oh Sehun, kamu pasti tahu"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang saling toyor-menoyor serempak melihat ke arah Yi Fan.

"Hah? Oh—Sehun?" Kyungsoo menatap Yi Fan dengan tidak percaya.

"Bukannya dia model internasional itu ya?" Tambah Baekhyun.

"Ngg? Sehun oppa?" Luhan yang mendengar nama idolanya disebut oleh Yi Fan, langsung tersadar dari kegiatannya yang terus-terusan menatap Yi Fan.

"Maksudnya, Luhan oppa itu mantannya Jongin?"

"Kamu pria, Lu, berhenti memanggil dia oppa" Ujar Baekhyun ke Luhan.

Yi Fan melirik lagi jam tangannya. Waktu untuk kembali bekerja sudah semakin dekat.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor" Yi Fan lalu berdiri, dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Jangan sedih, mereka kan cuma mantan"

Kyungsoo melirik ke Yi Fan, benar juga sih, kan cuma mantan, cuma masa lalu. Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasa berterimakasih ke Yi Fan yang sudah mencoba memberikan dia suntikan semangat.

"Oh ya, aku belum kasi tahu ya? Kalau dulu Jongin naksir Sehun 2 tahun, setelah itu mereka pacaran, kira-kira 7 tahun"

Senyum Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan memudar. Tujuh—tahun?

Kyungsoo langsung lemas kembali, dan sekarang lebih parah. Kyungsoo langsung saja menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, tapi naasnya diatas meja Kyungsoo ada piring berisi makanan yang tadi Kyungsoo pesan.

"Kyungsoo!" Serempak, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Yi Fan berteriak nama Kyungsoo yang kini wajahnya menghantam piring berisi chicken teriyaki miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu memasuki apartemen mewah milik Jongin. Kejadian tadi siang di cafe membuat dia menjadi tidak semangat, ditambah lagi dengan dahinya yang sakit terbentur piring di cafe tadi. Kyungsoo lalu melempar tas sekolahnya ke sofa, dan kembali berjalan masuk ke kamar Jongin. Setelah di kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo duduk sebentar di kasur milik Jongin dan tertunduk lemas. Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang ke kejadian tadi siang, saat Yi Fan memberitahu mantan Jongin adalah Taemin dan Sehun, dimana mereka berdua sekarang menjadi artis terkenal. Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan ke lemari pakaian Jongin. Dibukanya semua seragam sekolahnya sehingga tersisa hanya celana dalam berwarna putih dengan motif cinta berwarna merah muda (salahkan ibunya yang selalu membelikan dia pakaian dalam wanita). Diambilnya kemeja putih Jongin dari lemari pakaian itu, dan dipasangnya ke tubuhnya. Lalu Kyungsoo melihat kesosoknya di cermin yang ada di sebelah lemari pakaian itu.

"Aku juga nggak kalah keren kok dari mereka berdua" Ujar Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang membuat pose ala-ala model majalah fashion. Tangan yang dipinggang dan tangan yang satunya lagi dia letakkan di belakang lehernya, lalu membuat ekspresi se-sensual mungkin.

Tapi kata-kata Yi Fan tadi di cafe terngiang-ngiang kembali di otak Kyungsoo, tentang Jongin dan Sehun.

Dua tahun naksir.

Tujuh tahun pacaran.

Kyungsoo langsung mengacak-acakan rambutnya dan berteriak kesal. Lalu Ia berlari ke arah kasur dan melompat kesana. Diambilnya guling Jongin, dan Kyungsoo pun langsung menduduki guling tersebut.

"Jongin jahat! Udah ngapain aja sama Sehun, hah!?" Kyungsoo langsung menggebuk guling tersebut, sambil membayangkan itu Jongin. Dicubitnya guling itu, lalu ditarik-tarik kemudian digigit. Tidak merasa puas, lalu diangkatnya guling itu dan dibanting-bantingnya guling itu ke kasur, sebelum guling itu terlempar dengan kasarnya ke dinding kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu jatuh ke atas kasur, dengan posisi badan yang terlentang. Nafasnya naik turun, menandakan dia lelah dan emosi yang sudah menguasainya. Kyungsoo memandangi langit-langit kamar Jongin. Pikirannya melayang lagi, kembali memikirkan Jongin dan Sehun. Tujuh tahun ya? Pasti mereka sudah melakukan apa yang aku dan Jongin belum lakukan, begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, dan Kyungsoo yakin, pasti masih tersisa cinta Jongin untuk Sehun dihatinya, walaupun hanya sedikit. Kyungsoo merasa matanya panas, dan dia pun menangis. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jongin masih sayang sama Sehun? Bagaimana kalau Jongin bertemu lagi dengan Sehun dan sadar masih mencintai pria itu, lalu meninggalkannya? Ditambah dengan kenyataan Sehun adalah seorang model terkenal, tampan, tinggi, badannya bagus. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya se-bakteri di kulit Sehun, masih mending Baekhyun yang seupilnya Minhyun, setidaknya ukurannya lebih besar. Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi, dia takut, benar-benar takut, kalau Jongin meninggalkannya. Dia sayang sekali sama Jongin, sangat mencintai Jongin, dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin. Jongin sudah seperti oksigen bagi Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa ada Jongin di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo pun terus menangis keras, sampai Ia lelah, dan kemudian tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menyadari kalau ada tas sekolah Kyungsoo di atas sofanya.

"Kyungsoo ada disini?", Ucap Jongin kedirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, dan Jongin tahu Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya sekarang. Jongin pun berjalan ke kamarnya, dan melihat kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya yang berantakan. Jongin berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang meringkuk, tertidur dengan pulas. Jongin langsung terdiam di tempat saat sadar kalau kekasihnya itu menggunakan kemeja miliknya tanpa bawahan apapun. Paha mulus Kyungsoo dan bongkahan pantatnya yang benar-benar menggiurkan membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kakinya sedikit bergetar, namun di paksakan untuk mendekat ke Kyungsoo dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Soo.." Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo, namun matanya masih tetap setia memandangi paha dan pantat Kyungsoo, rasa-rasanya Jongin tidak ingin mengedipkan matanya, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah di depannya barang sedetikpun.

"Soo, bangun" Jongin memegang paha Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar karena grogi, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyentuhnya. Jongin merasakan kulit paha Kyungsoo sangat halus, seperti kulit bayi.

"Soo.." Lagi, Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo, namun tidak ada tanggapan darinya. Jongin lalu menaikkan elusan tangannya semakin ke atas, ke pantat Kyungsoo yang bulat menggoda.

"Nggh" Jongin yang sadar Kyungsoo terbangun, langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari pantat Kyungsoo. Bisa malu dia kalau sampai ketahuan lagi mengelus paha dan pantat Kyungsoo. Bukankah dia yang selama ini selalu menolak setiap ajakan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan yang lebih dari berciuman bibir?

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk menghadap Jongin. Dia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, sepertinya efek dari bangun tidur dan juga kelelahan karena menangis tadi.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dan menyadari kalau mata kekasihnya sedikit merah dan bengkak, "Soo, kamu abis nangis ya?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya ke Jongin, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Kyungsoo juga melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

"Jongin jahat" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja merengek seperti anak kecil, kemudian menangis lagi. Jongin kebingungan melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja menangis dan mengatakan kalau dirinya jahat.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jongin jahat, Jongin udah ngapain aja sama Sehun dulu?"

Jongin terkejut saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Sehun, mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Kamu tau darimana, Soo? Tentang Sehun" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tadi Yi Fan yang memberitahuku, Jongin mantannya ada dua, Taemin sama Sehun. Tapi Jongin sama Sehun udah 7 tahun pacaran!"

Jongin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tahu nama mantan-mantannya dari bule cina itu? Kenapa juga Yi Fan memberitahu Kyungsoo?"

Oh! Jongin baru ingat, tadi Yi Fan memberitahu Jongin kalau Kyungsoo menghubunginya dan ingin bertemu dengannya, belum sempat Jongin bertanya karena dia sedang terburu-buru untuk memulai rapat di perusahaannya.

"Tadi Kyungsoo ketemu Yi Fan, terus nanya tentang mantanku ke dia?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, matanya masih mengeluarkan airmata.

"Terus Kyungsoo cemburu gara-gara aku sama Sehun pacaran selama 7 tahun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Jongin tertawa pelan, lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Emang sih aku sama Sehun kalau dihitung-hitung pacarannya 7 tahun, tapi Yi Fan nggak kasi tahu kamu tentang bagaimana hubunganku dengan Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya "Tentang Sehun yang pergi ke Amerika setelah 2 minggu kami pacaran, abis itu kami lost contact, dan 7 tahun kemudian Sehun balik lagi ke Korea. Saat aku ketemu dia lagi, disitu baru terucap kata putus dari mulut kami berdua. Yah, memang sih, secara teknis pacarannya 7 tahun, tapi sebenarnya kami cuma berhubungan selama 2 minggu"

"Eung?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, bingung mendengar cerita dari Jongin.

"Jadi, cuma 2 minggu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dan Jongin mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Jadi sama Taemin seminggu, Sehun 2 minggu, aku 3 tahun?" tanya Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin malah menggeleng.

"Bukan 3 tahun"

"Eh? Kan hampir 3 tahun kok. Jangan bilang Jongin lupa kapan kita pacaran?"

"Bukan gitu, kalau sama Kyungsoo bakalan selamanya"

Mendengar Jongin yang berkata seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo malu, dan langsung memeluk erat Jongin.

"Eung~! Jongin gombal!" Kyungsoo lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jongin, dan Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya sambil tertawa karena tingkah lucu Kyungsoo.

"Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu nggak pake celana, hm?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, tersadar saat sikunya tidak sengaja menyentuh paha polos Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin dan menyeringai nakal.

"Sengaja" Ujarnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk leher Jongin, menggoyangkan pantatnya yang ada dipangkuan Jongin. Dengan gerakan memutar dan juga naik turun, mencoba menggoda sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik celana kain Jongin.

Jongin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat miliknya terkena sentuhan pantat Kyungsoo. Rasanya enak, padahal masih terbungkus celana, apalagi kalau sudah tidak ada penghalang lagi. Jongin ingin lebih.

"Aku tau tadi Jongin mengelus paha dan pantatku kan?" Kyungsoo membisikkan Jongin dengan nada berbicara yang menggoda dan sensual.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin lebih, ingin sekali, sekarang. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja muncul lagi bayangan wajah ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo. Kemudian bayangan itu semakin jelas, dan Jongin dapat melihat lagi kalau mereka berdua sedang menggenggam linggis dan kapak, dan bersiap-siap untuk melemparinya.

Mata Jongin langsung terbuka, dan refleks mendorong Kyungsoo hingga jatuh terlentang ke kasur.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku mau mandi dulu" Ucap Jongin sedikit dingin, lalu bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terpaku dan sedikit terkejut kalau Jongin telah menolaknya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-udahan-**

HAHAHAHAHAHA /dibantai Jongin/

duh maaf, 'ngin. munculin lagi calon papa dan mama mertua kamu, abisnya kalau nggak gitu kamu pasti bakal apa-apain Kyungsoo XD gapapa selfservice lagi di kamar mandi bayangin paha mulus dan pantat bulat Kyungsoo (?) XDD

buat para pembaca, yang menginginkan lebih(?), harus ditunda dulu sampai mereka nikah. takutnya kalo Kyungsoo keburu hamil duluan, terus nikah, apa kata tetangga (?)

ditunggu reviewnya biar semangat nulis fanfic ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**: My Cute Boyfriend

**Pairing**: Kaisoo

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T+++

**Summary**: Kyungsoo selalu ditolak oleh Jongin setiap Ia meminta Jongin untuk menidurinya. Namun, suatu saat, gebetan Baekhyun yang bernama Chanyeol itu memberikan dia sebuah saran, dan Kyungsoo yakin kalau saran dari Chanyeol mampu membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

**A/N**: Ini part 3-nya. Mood buat nulis fanfic lagi meredup/? Maafkan kalau ceritanya jadi kurang bagus gini;-;

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap ke arah kotak bekalnya kali ini dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar. Tumben sekali ibunya membuatkan dia bekal seenak ini, biasanya cukup dengan mie goreng dan telur dadar saja. Oh iya, Baekhyun teringat tadi pagi ibunya kan lagi senang, habis dibelikan kalung baru oleh ayahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, diambilnya sendok makannya, dan disendokinya sosisnya yang berbentuk seperti bunga itu, dan dibuka mulutnya lebar, berniat memakan sosis tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, sosis itu dia masukkan mulutnya, namun...

'_Braaak!'_

Seseorang menggebrak meja kantin, sehingga membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Sendok di tangan Baekhyun terlepas, dan otomatis membuat sosis yang ada di sendoknya pun ikut terjatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun menatap nanar ke arah sosisnya, dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke pelaku yang menggebrak meja kantin sehingga membuat dia terkejut dan menjatuhkan sosisnya yang malang. Tadinya sih, dia ingin memarahi orang itu. Tapi saat dia melihat ternyata orang itu Kyungsoo, dan sedang menidurkan kepalanya di meja kantin dan sedang menatap ke arah dirinya dengan ekspresi sedih, Baekhyun jadi tidak tega.

"Kenapa lagi sih?" Tanya Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan menatapnya. Kembali ditatapnya bekal makan siangnya, lalu mulai memakannya.

"Kesel sama Jongin" Jawabnya dengan lirih.

"Eh? Jongin kenapa lagi?" Tanya Luhan yang duduk di depan Baekhyun, dan sedang sibuk memainkan handphone-nya.

"Aku ditolak terus" Ujar Kyungsoo manyun.

"Loh? Bukannya Kyungsoo sama Jongin udah pacaran ya? Kok ditolak?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Susah ngomong sama anak kecil" begitu komentar Baekhyun, sambil melanjutkan makannya lagi. Luhan menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun, namun tatapannya teralih lagi ke handphonenya, lalu Luhan terlihat tersenyum malu memandangi layar handphonenya. Untung saja kedua sahabatnya sedang tidak memandangi dirinya. Kalau iya, dia pasti sudah jadi bahan bully-an anak dua itu.

"Baekkie~~" Kyungsoo dengan setengah merengek memanggil nama Baekhyun. Digoyang-goyangkannya lengan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memakan bekalnya.

"Jongin selalu nolak aku, emangnya aku jelek banget ya? Nggak seksi juga? Eung~" Kyungsoo terus menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan malas, "Nah, itu nyadar" Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan~! Chat sama siapa sih!? Senyum-senyum sendiri sambil liat handphone"

"Eh?" Luhan sedikit kaget, lalu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo sembari tertawa gugup.

"Oh itu, bukan siapa-siapa, Soo" Jawab Luhan lagi dengan nada gugup juga. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban , lalu membuang mukanya kesal.

Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Luhan sama saja, bikin kesal!

"Hai cantik" Seseorang langsung saja merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Kyungsoo, dan duduk di bangku sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu pemilik suara ini, ditatapnya pria yang kini ada disebelahnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Hai Luhannie" Sapa Chanyeol lagi dengan bersemangat. Luhan hanya tersenyum menjawab sapaan Chanyeol.

"Hm—Hai, belatung-ssi" Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tidak membalas sapaannya, malah asyik sendiri memakan bekalnya.

"Ngapain duduk disini? Sana, disamping Baekhyun!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan malas. Dia dapat merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari dua orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, lalu dengan cepat dia menutup kotak bekalnya yang masih terisi setengah.

"Aku balik ke kelas duluan" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tergesa, dan langsung meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan gebetannya di kantin. Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap sedih kepergian Baekhyun.

"Kamu apain dia?" Chanyeol merasakan seseorang menarik kerah bajunya, dan itu Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga nggak tau! Tiba-tiba dia ngehindar gitu" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dari kerah bajunya.

"Pasti kamu apa-apain dia!" Ujar Kyungsoo ngotot.

Chanyeol mengacak-ngacakkan rambutnya sendiri, "Aku juga bingung, Soo. Aku nggak sengaja cium dia, abis itu dia nampar aku, dan ngejauhin aku kaya gini!"

"A-apa? Cium?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, terkejut mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Luhan juga ikut terkejut, sampai membuat dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan handphonenya. Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, membuat dia kembali galau lagi.

"Aku nggak sengaja, Soo. Kakiku kesandung, terus nabrak dia, terus...ya gitu" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menatap memohon bantuan ke Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Kyungsoo sih sedikit jijik melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang ingin terlihat imut tapi jatuhnya malah terlihat amit.

"Kamu suka Baekhyun nggak sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar, "Hmm.. Kalau ngeserasa deg-degan setiap dekat dengan orang itu, ngerasa pengen bareng sama dia terus, sebelum tidur selalu mengkhayal tentang masa depan bareng dia, bareng dua anak kami" Chanyeol memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya melayang ke khayalan dia tentang masa depan Ia bersama istrinya kelak.

Sambil tersenyum-senyum malu, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, "Nanti Park Baek Min mirip denganku, Park Hyun Sin mirip dengan Baekkie" Chanyeol langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terkikik malu.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar, dan dia juga terheran-heran dengan selera Baekhyun yang bisa menyukai pria bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri, seperti Chanyeol. Memang, cinta itu buta.

"Sekarang, susul Baekhyun ke kelas, bilang kalau kamu suka dia. Sekalian bawa ini, Baekhyun suka" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebotol banana milk ke Chanyeol dan mendorong agar pria itu bangun dari duduknya.

"Jadi, aku suka Baekhyun ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memandang kesal ke arah Chanyeol.

"Iya! Cepat sana ke kelas!" Bentak Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol pun langsung berdiri dan akan berjalan keluar kantin.

"Oh ya, Soo. Kemarin Baekhyun cerita, tentang kamu ditolak terus sama pacarmu, aku ada saran"

Kyungsoo terkejut, "A-apa? Baek cerita apa aja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu Ia menunduk sedikit dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar, lalu Kyungsoo menyeringai licik. Chanyeol pintar juga, dia saja sampai tidak kepikiran dengan saran dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yakin, saran dari Chanyeol pasti berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menyeringai licik menatap ke botol kecil berisi obat perangsang yang dia beli di apotek dekat apartemen Jongin tadi. Asal kalian tahu saja, butuh perjuangan yang berat untuk membeli botol kecil ini. Kasir di apotek tadi terus menginterogasi Kyungsoo, menanyakan namanya, sekolah dimana, lalu untuk apa? Yah, Kyungsoo sedikit kesal sih, tapi ini juga salah dia yang pergi ke apotek tadi dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, dan membeli obat perangsangnya. Dia hanya terlalu semangat, sampai melupakan hal sekecil itu. Tapi tak apa, yang penting obat perangsang ini sudah ada di tangannya sekarang.

Di depan Kyungsoo sudah ada dua gelas jus jeruk dingin, satu untuknya, satu lagi untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu membuka tutup botol itu, dan menaruh bubuk berwarna putih itu ke gelas Jongin. Dibacanya lagi tulisan di botol itu, dapat bertahan sampai lima jam. Kyungsoo bersemangat sekali. Dia bisa membayangkan, sepanjang malam ini akan menjadi malam terpanas untuknya dan Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar untuk Jongin segera pulang ke apartemennya.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Kyungsoo lalu berlari keluar, menyambut kekasihnya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Loh, Soo? Kamu ada disini?" Tanya Jongin yang sedang meletakkan sepatu kantornya di rak sepatunya.

"Eum~ Aku tiba-tiba pengen ketemu Jongin~" Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa mendengar alasan Kyungsoo. Lalu didekati kekasihnya, dan dirangkulnya pinggang kecil Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, aku udah buatin jus jeruk, mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dan dijawab oleh Jongin dengan anggukan. Di dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo sudah bersorak gembira. Malam yang panjang dan panas di kamar Jongin menantimu, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke dapur. Saat dia akan mengambil jus jeruk tersebut, Kyungsoo bingung. Gelas dia yang mana? Gelas Jongin yang mana? Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ingat tadi dia meletakkan obat perangsang di gelas yang mana ya?

"Yang kiri atau yang kanan ya? Sepertinya yang kiri" Kyungsoo mengira-ngira mana gelasnya, mana gelas jongin. Setelah merasa yakin, Kyungsoo langsung membawa gelas tersebut keluar dan memberikannya ke Jongin.

Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin yang meminum jus jeruknya dengan sekali teguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya. Kali ini dia yang akan menang, dan Jongin yang akan kalah. Malam yang panjang dan panas, aku datang~~, begitu ucap Kyungsoo didalam hatinya.

"Soo, aku mau mandi dulu ya? Rasanya gerah" Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tapi jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Emangnya kenapa kalau lama?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa sih, cepetan aja mandinya, jangan lama-lama!" Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memberitahu alasannya yang sebenarnya, kalau dia ingin cepat-cepat untuk merasakan efek dari obat perangsang yang tadi dia siapkan.

"Iya sayang~" Dan Jongin pun berjalan masuk ke kamar mandinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Na~ Na~ Na~" Jongin bersenandung keluar dari kamar mandinya. Badannya terasa segar kembali. Handuk kecil yang ada di kepalanya dia usap-usapkan, agar air dirambutnya cepat kering.

"Nghh~" Jongin mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Suara desahan lebih tepatnya. Jongin lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tempat tidurnya dan melihat Kyungsoo disana, dengan posisi tertidur sembari meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya.

"Jonginh~" Jongin mendekat saat mendengar kekasih mungilnya menyebut namanya.

"Ya sayang? Ada apa?" Tepat setelah Jongin bertanya seperti itu, matanya melotot terkejut. Kyungsoo benar-benar berantakan. Rambutnya seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, mukanya memerah, matanya sayu, mulutnya terbuka dengan seksinya, bajunya sudah terbuka beberapa kancing, dan yang paling penting adalah tangan Kyungsoo yang kini ada di dalam celananya.

"Kyungsoo, kamu ngapain?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada terkejut.

"Jonginh~ tolong aku nghhh" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Jonginhhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah dengan menyebut nama kekasihnya. Tangannya yang berada di dalam celananya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Jonginhh—aahhh!" Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan, badannya melengkung ke atas, matanya tertutup. Jongin hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua ini. Dia masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, jawab aku, kamu kenapa?"

"Jonginh, tolong aku—" Kyungsoo memeramkan matanya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Jongin.

"Panas—tolong aku—ahh!" Badan Kyungsoo melengkung sekali lagi.

"Jonginhh, sentuh aku" Kyungsoo terus mendesah, lalu membuat gerakan tangan di celananya lebih cepat lagi.

Jongin lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya dan meminta penjelasan ke Kyungsoo.

"Aku minum jus jeruk yang ada obat perangsangnya, seharusnya itu buat Jongin" Deru nafas Kyungsoo semakin berat, matanya semakin sayu. Nafsunya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun kepala, dan dia ingin Jongin untuk menyentuhnya.

Jongin semakin terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo. Lalu ditatapnya Kyungsoo dan dihapusnya keringat yang ada di dahi kekasihnya.

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa, Soo"

"Kenapa? Apa gara-gara orangtuaku lagi? Ayo lah, Jongin. Mereka nggak bakal tau!"

"Tapi Soo, mereka udah mempercayaiku buat ngejagain kamu. Terus, aku harus ngekhianati kepercayaan orang tuamu, gitu?"

"Mereka nggak bakalan tau, Jongin. Tolong aku"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Walau mereka nggak tau, tapi aku sendiri yang menyanggupi permintaan mereka. Kalau aku mengingkarinya, itu berarti aku bukan pria yang bertanggung jawab. Ditambah, aku memiliki alasan lain juga".

"Apa alasanmu yang lain?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya, "Aku bukan pria brengsek, yang menginginkan kekasihnya karena nafsu. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo, dan aku ingin menjadi pria yang mencintaimu dengan cara menghargaimu"

"Walau aku yang memintanya, kamu tetap nggak mau?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Maaf, Soo. Kamu tahu kan? Sekali kamu mencobanya, kamu akan terus memintanya lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusakmu".

Lalu Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya tadi, "Kalau aku melakukannya sekarang, apa bedanya aku dengan pria brengsek diluaran sana?"

Airmata Kyungsoo tumpah, antara dia terharu mendengar ucapan Jongin dan juga kesal karena Jongin tega membuatnya menderita sendiri.

"Tapi kamu jahat, ngebiarin aku kaya gini"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "Siapa suruh minum obat perangsang?". Kyungsoo langsung mencakar kulit tangan Jongin, tega sekali dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku akan melakukannya nanti, setelah kamu resmi menjadi milikku, Soo"

"Tapi..Ini sakit, Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidur di sofa luar aja, Soo. Aku nggak akan menganggumu malam ini" Lalu diciumnya kening Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, tidak lupa menutup lagi pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo langsung melepas celananya yang basah terkena akibat permainan tangannya sendiri. Impian Kyungsoo tentang malam yang panjang dan panas di kasur Jongin, tercapai juga. Walaupun hanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Luhan kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan mereka sampai berguling-gulingan di lantai kamar Kyungsoo karena mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tentang kejadian semalam tadi. Kyungsoo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Gimana rasanya, Soo?" Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya, dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Dia ingin tertawa lagi, tapi perutnya yang terasa kram tidak mengizininya lagi.

"Sakit! Argh, awas Jongin aku akan balas dendam!" Kyungsoo langsung meninju-ninju boneka rilakkuma yang diberikan untuknya oleh Jongin.

"Kalian tau? Efek obat itu lima jam, bayangkan aja gimana pegalnya tanganku" Jawab Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang menggigit boneka rilakkuma tersebut.

"Tapi, ucapan Jongin ke kamu itu romantis juga ya, jarang-jarang ada pria seperti dia" Ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dalam hatinya membenarkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga tidak memungkiri jika Ia juga merasa senang mendengar ucapan Jongin dan Ia juga merasa dihargai oleh kekasihnya.

"Tapi yang paling penting, kamu kalah taruhan, Soo" Baekhyun langsung merangkul Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Eung? Taruhan apa ya?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura-pura, Soo. Kamu sendiri kan yang bilang, akan mentraktir kami selama seminggu di Redwood Cafe?"

"Aku nggak tau apa-apa!" Kyungsoo panik. Gila saja kalau dia sampai mentraktir dua sahabatnya disana selama seminggu, itu sama saja merelakan uang jajannya selama tiga bulan terbuang sia-sia.

"Luhan, keluarkan buktinya!"

"Oke!"

Luhan dengan sigap langsung mengeluarkan surat perjanjian yang dimaksud Baekhyun, ada nama dan tanda tangan Kyungsoo disana. Isi suratnya tentang perjanjian taruhan mereka, jika Kyungsoo gagal merobohkan pertahanan Jongin, maka dia harus mentraktir dua sahabatnya itu selama seminggu berturut-turut.

"Aku baru ngalamin malam yang berat, sekarang dompetku juga harus menderita?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedih, namun Baekhyun dan Luhan malah tertawa gembira. Tidak apa dompet Kyungsoo terkuras, yang penting mereka bahagia.

**-udahan-**

akhirnya selesai juga part 3-nya hahaha, ini saya tulis semalaman dengan keadaan mengantuk dan sedih karena...#ah #lupakan

jadi kalau fanficnya jelek, terus maksa banget, itu maafkan ya huhu, saya bukan author fanfic yang handal, yang walau ngetik fanfic sambil tidur tetep ngehasilin cerita yang bagus/? ;-;

buat part 4-nya, sepertinya bakal telat, akhir-akhir ini sibuk mikirin penelitian. ;-; tapi tetep updatenya gak akan lama-lama banget, soalnya saya tau rasanya nunggu updatean fanfic itu nggak enak, bikin penasaran XD

dan buat yang minta ratingnya dinaikin, saya pikir-pikir dulu deh. kapok bikin fanfic porno/? XDD dan yang paling penting, reviewnya ditunggu, itu yang ngebuat saya semangat buat ngelanjutin ini :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle**: My Cute Boyfriend

**Pairing**: KaiSoo

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Kyungsoo menagih janji Jongin untuk melamarnya, tapi kata Jongin dia sibuk.

**A/N**: Part 4 datang juga. Silakan dibaca~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mbak, kita udah sampai" Supir taksi itu menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang berada di kursi belakang. Supir taksi itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat penumpangnya ternyata menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Saya bukan mbak, pak! Saya mas-mas!" Ucap Kyungsoo galak.

"Cowok?" Tanya supir itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan supir taksi itu menjadi sedikit kesal, lalu mengeluarkan dompet dari tas sekolahnya dengan kasar.

"Ini ambil aja kembaliannya!" Dan Kyungsoo pun keluar dari taksi tersebut dan juga membanting pintu taksi dengan sedikit kasar. Supir itu lalu menghitung uang yang Kyungsoo berikan lalu menggerutu sendiri, "Ini sih uang pas, mana ada kembaliannya".

Kyungsoo kemudian berlari memasuki sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi yang ada di hadapannya. Sebelum masuk, Ia mematut dirinya di pintu kaca otomatis gedung tersebut, dan sadar jika rambutnya sudah mulai tumbuh panjang sehingga hampir menutupi telinganya. Pantas saja supir taksi tadi mengira kalau dia adalah perempuan. Kyungsoo kemudian masuk ke dalam gedung itu, dan segera menuju ke bagian resepsionis.

"Hyorin noona!" Kyungsoo memanggil seorang wanita yang berada dibalik meja resepsionis. Wanita yang bernama Hyorin itu lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan saat tahu itu adalah Kyungsoo, langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan heboh.

"Kyungsoo! Adikku, kemari!" Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Hyorin dengan erat, begitu juga dengan Hyorin, mengundang tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menatap dengan anehnya. Beginilah kalau kakak-beradik beda ayah beda ibu tapi satu grup idola itu bertemu, mereka akan berpelukan dengan hebohnya.

"Nyari Jongin kan? Dia ada di ruangannya" Ucap Hyorin dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga nyari noona! Aku ada tiket buat nonton konser DBSK, noona mau kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Hyorin yang mendengarnya juga menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang tak kalah berbinar-binar juga, "Kamu pasti tahu jawabannya. Aku mau!".

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Hyorin dengan erat, "Noona memang yang terbaik!".

"Sana, cepat temui Jongin." Hyorin mendorong badan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah lift kantor setelah berpamitan dengan Hyorin.

Di dalam lift, Kyungsoo lalu menekan tombol 23, ruangan kerja Jongin. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo pun sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Semua pegawai yang melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo, langsung menunduk hormat ke arah kekasih bos mereka. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang manis, yang mampu membuat pegawai pria mimisan dan pegawai wanita iri karena tidak mampu memiliki wajah semanis dia. Ketika sudah sampai di depan ruangan Jongin, Kyungsoo lalu membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati. Dilihatnya Jongin sedang sibuk membaca sebuah kertas yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah sebuah laporan.

"Jongin~" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Jongin lalu mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo memanggil namanya.

"Soo? Kenapa kesini?" Jongin bertanya ke kekasihnya yang sekarang berada di kantornya, lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya.

"Aku cuma mau ngasi ini" Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Jongin, dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Jongin lalu mengambil amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Aku dapat ranking 30 dari semua siswa kelas tiga. Jongin masih ingat sama janjinya bulan lalu kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, namun Jongin masih menatapi kertas berisi nilai ujian akhir Kyungsoo.

"Janji apa ya?" Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Masa lupa? Eung~" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya, menandakan jika dia mulai ngambek. Bibir manyun Kyungsoo semakin maju saat mendengar tawa Jongin. Kenapa Jongin malah tertawa sih? Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Iya, aku ingat kok, Soo"

"Ingat apa coba?"

"Ngelamar kamu kan?"

Pipi Kyungsoo merona merah mendengar ucapan Jongin, namun itu hanya sesaat. Ucapan Jongin berikutnya kembali membuat Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk, Soo. Kita tunda ya? Mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 minggu lagi"

"Tapi aku mau secepatnya!"

"Tapi—"

"Terserah!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin tadi, dan melanjutkan lagi, "Kalau nggak niat nikahin aku, nggak perlu bikin janji buat ngelamar aku!"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo pun berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Jongin dan membanting pintu ruangan tersebut. Jongin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Namun, tak sampai semenit, Jongin tersadar dari kebingungannya dan tertawa.

"Tadi Kyungsoo ngambek, makin ngegemesin!" Dan Jongin pun mulai membayangkan pipi bulat Kyungsoo dan mencubit-cubitnya dengan perasaan gemas, membuat Jongin lupa dengan tumpukan laporan yang harus dia selesaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berbaring di kasur miliknya, sembari memainkan handphonenya. Dibukanya galeri foto di handphonenya lalu membuka folder _jongin jelek _yang isinya menguasai hampir separuh memori handphonenya.

"Jelek.. Jelek.. Jelek.." Kyungsoo melihat-lihat foto-foto Jongin dengan berbagai pose sambil menghina-hinanya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya foto yang dihina oleh Kyungsoo tadi adalah foto-foto tampan dari Jongin.

"Jel—" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena saat itu Ia melihat foto Jongin yang baru saja selesai mandi, dan hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga pahanya, dan juga rambut yang basah oleh air. Kyungsoo mengambil foto ini secara diam-diam, mengintip dari pintu kamar Jongin, sebelum akhirnya ketahuan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo meng-zoom foto Jongin tersebut tepat di bagian perut ber-abs milik Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mesum memandangi pemandangan di layar handphonenya.

"Kyungsoo, cepat turun!" Kyungsoo mendengar ibunya memanggil namanya dari lantai bawah. Ia sedikit kesal karena ibunya mengganggu waktunya yang sedang mengagumi (sebenarnya menghina) foto-foto Jongin.

"Iya, ma. Tunggu." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan berteriak. Lalu Ia pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan turun ke bawah.

Sesampainya di bawah, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat ada tamunya yang berada di ruang tamu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo juga tidak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini, bukankah Jongin memberitahu dirinya kalau saat ini dia sedang sedang sibuk? Ya, tamu Kyungsoo itu adalah Jongin dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kyungsoo, ganti pakaianmu. Aduh, anak ini!" Ibunya mengerakkan tangannya, seolah-olah mengusir Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo hanya berdiri terpaku ditempatnya, otaknya masih belum merespon kenapa bisa ada Jongin dan kedua orangtuanya dirumahnya?

Ibu Jongin tertawa pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek sepaha dan tank top putih polos ditambah dengan rambut berantakannya yang menandakan dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, "Nggak usah repot-repot ganti baju, lagian sebentar lagi Kyungsoo bakal jadi anakku juga. Sini Kyungsoo?" Ibu Jongin memanggilnya, dan membuat Kyungsoo tersadar.

"Eh? Iya, umma" Kyungsoo dengan canggung berjalan menuju ke arah tamunya, dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Diambilnya bantal sofa untuk menutupi pahanya yang terbuka. Kyungsoo kemudian merasakan tangan seseorang yang membelai-belai rambutnya. Dilihatnya ke sebelah, ternyata Jongin yang sedang merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Jongin kemudian tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Begini, pak, bu, kedatangan kami kesini karena ingin menemani anak kami untuk menyampaikan sesuatu ke bapak dan ibu" Ayah Jongin membuka suaranya, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Ayo Jongin, langsung saja sampaikan apa yang kamu inginkan tadi" Lanjut ayah Jongin.

Jongin menarik nafasnya sebentar, lalu membuangnya kembali. Di tatapnya kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang sekarang juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"Om, tante, maksud kedatangan saya kesini, ingin meminta izin ke om dan tante, untuk menikahi Kyungsoo. Saya sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, dan ingin membuat dia menjadi istri saya. Saya tahu Kyungsoo masih muda, bahkan baru saja lulus SMA, tapi rasa cinta saya ke dia semakin hari semakin besar dan rasanya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi"

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Ucapan Jongin tadi, benar-benar membuatnya seperti terbang ke awang-awang, Kyungsoo terlalu senang, gembira, dan juga merasa malu mendengarnya. Kata ter-romantis yang pernah Ia dengar keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Saya berjanji akan selalu mencintai Kyungsoo, akan selalu menjaganya, dan tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk menyakitinya. Om dan tante bisa pegang omongan saya, kalau sampai saya melanggarnya, tidak perlu membunuh saya dengan benda tajam, cukup ambil kembali Kyungsoo. Karena tanpa Kyungsoo di sisi saya, sanggup membunuh saya"

"Bwahahahaha" Ayah Kyungsoo lalu tertawa, mengundang perhatian Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahahaha" Kini ayah Jongin yang tertawa, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Sedangkan kedua ibu mereka hanya tertawa pelan melihat suami-suaminya tertawa.

"Dari mana kamu belajar kata-kata itu, Jongin?" Tanya ayah Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah mampu mengendalikan tawanya.

"Apa kamu benar-benar Jongin anakku?" Sekarang ayah Jongin yang bertanya.

"Anak zaman sekarang pandai juga dalam merangkai kata-kata" Komentar ayah Kyungsoo, dan dijawab dengan tawa oleh ayah Jongin.

"Atau kamu melihatnya di buku?" Tanya ayah Jongin lagi.

"Bukan appa, aku membuatnya sendiri! Butuh waktu seminggu buat menyusun kata-kata itu" Jawa Jongin yang lagi disambut tawa kedua bapak-bapak tadi.

'Begini nak Jongin, saya sih merestui kalau kamu mau menikahi Kyungsoo, tapi kembali lagi ke Kyungsoo, apa dia mau? Apa dia sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang istri? Apa—"

"Aku mau dan aku siap!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo, jangan suka memotong pembicaraan papamu!" Ibu Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kesal, dan Kyungsoo langsung kembali ke pose dia yang semula, menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu, sepertinya Kyungsoo hanya terlalu bersemangat saja" Ucap ibu Jongin sembari tertawa pelan.

"Kalau gitu, Kyungsoo sudah bersedia, itu artinya lamaran Jongin diterima. Berarti sekarang membicarakan tentang acara pernikahannya" Ucap ayah Kyungsoo dan disambut anggukan oleh yang lain. Jongin menghela nafas lega, dan Kyungsoo makin menunduk karena rona merah di pipinya semakin terang.

"Soal hari pernikahan, gedung, undangan, konsumsi dan juga pakaian nikah sudah saya urus semua, om, tante. Sisa foto pre-wedding dan juga undangan yang belum disebar"

"Loh? Nak Jongin sudah urus semuanya?" Tanya ayah Kyungsoo, dan Jongin menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Jadi kapan pernikahannya?" Kini ibu Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi" Jawab Jongin.

"Cepat sekali ya, sepertinya Jongin sudah tidak sabar" Canda ayah Kyungsoo yang mengundang gelak tawa semuanya, kecuali Kyungsoo.

"Kalau Kyungsoo mungkin maunya secepatnya, kalau bisa besok pagi" Timpal Jongin lagi, dan dua keluarga itu kembali tertawa. Kyungsoo yang menjadi bahan candaan hanya menunduk saja, malu kalau dilihat pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kalau gitu, acara lamaran sudah selesai kan? Bagaimana kalau tuan dan nyonya Kim ikut makan malam bersama kami? Baru saja istri saya memasak yang banyak dan juga enak" Tawa ayah Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata benar dugaan saya, akan ada tamu besar ke rumah, untung saja saya masak banyak tadi" Ujar ibu Kyungsoo.

"Ayo silahkan" Ayah Kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung merangkul pundak ayah Jongin, calon keluarganya. Ibu Kyungsoo juga menarik tangan ibu Jongin dan mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di ruang makan. Kedua orang tua itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua di ruang tamu, menberikan waktu berdua untuk mereka berbicara.

"Katanya sibuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo malu.

"Umma yang memaksaku, Soo. Katanya dia pengen cepat-cepat punya menantu seimut kamu" Kyungsoo tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Ditambah, semuanya kamu siapkan sendiri ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Iya, abisnya aku udah nggak sabaran buat nikahin kamu Soo" Lagi, Kyungsoo tersipu malu untuk kesekian kalinya karena mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Terus, bagaimana dengan kuliahku nanti?"

"Kamu mau kuliah?" Tanya Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kamu tetap akan kuliah, Soo. Bedanya, di kuliah nanti kamu udah jadi istri seorang Kim Jongin"

"Emangnya harus bangga ya jadi istri Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jongin. Jongin langsung saja mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemasnya.

"Nakal" Ucap Jongin, dan Kyungsoo pun tertawa, diikuti oleh Jongin juga. Tawa mereka terhenti saat ibu Kyungsoo memanggil mereka berdua untuk bergabung ke ruang makan.

Jongin menoleh ke Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir merah Kyungsoo dan mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan ke ruang makan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak sabar menceritakan ini ke Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo juga tidak sabar menunggu dua minggu lagi. Dan kyungsoo juga sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menunggu malam indah di dua minggu nanti.

**.**

**.**

**(udah ya)**

HAAAAAAIIIII akhirnya update juga ya hahahaha XD maaf pendek dan kurang memuaskan, baru sembuh dari sakit dan nggak dikasi megang laptop sampai sembuh total, jadi saya ngetik ini diam-diam, takut ketahuan ibu XD

Makasih yang udah review, review dari kalian itu sangat berarti, bisa bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya XD banyak yang ngereview kalau dialognya pake non-baku jadi ngerasa kurang nyaman ya? maafff OTL maksud saya make dialog non-baku biar makin kerasa kehidupan sehari-harinya gitu/? biar kebayang gimana dialog mereka kalau di kehidupan nyata/? cuma jadi ada yang nggak nyaman ya? sekali lagi maaf huhu. nanti saya bakal perbaiki lagi, tapi di next fanfic, soalnya disini udah keburu pake non-baku dan chapter depan udah tamat XD

untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal saya usahain lebih panjang, tapi jadinya updatenya lebih lama, oke gapapa? Aduh saya jadi kebanyakan ngomong disini haha. Oke jangan lupa review lagi ya! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle**: My Cute Boyfriend

**Pairing**: kaisoo

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: M (akhirnya XD)

**Summary**: Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya menikah! Bagaiman dengan malam pertama mereka?

**A/N**: Sesuai dengan permintaan reader, ratingnya saya naikkan haha. Oke, maaf lama dipostingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin berdiri dengan gugup menghadap ke arah cermin yang ada di depannya. Dirapikan lagi jas berwarna putihnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi itu. Diliriknya ke arah belakang melalui cermin yang ada di depannya, menampilkan sosok Yi Fan yang sedang merapikan jas hitamnya juga.

"Yi Fan" Jongin memanggil nama Yi Fan dengan suara sedikit gemetar. Kakinya bahkan sudah tidak bisa diam sedari tadi, terus mengetuk lantai ruangan itu hingga menimbulkan suara yang sedikit ribut.

Yifan menoleh ke arah Jongin, "Apa?" Lalu dihampirinya sahabatnya yang hari ini akan menikah dengan pujaan hatinya, si Kyungsoo pemilik mata berbentuk seperti makanan favorit Yi Fan, telur mata sapi. Yi Fan melihat Jongin sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, peluh yang menghiasi dahinya sehingga membuat bedak Jongin sedikit luntur, dan tangannya yang tak bisa diam, memainkan jari yang satu dengan jari yang lainnya.

"Aku tahu kamu gugup kan, Jongin?" Dipegangnya kedua bahu Jongin oleh Yi Fan, dan ditepuknya dengan lembut berkali-kali. Jongin mengangguk, lalu mengambil tissue dan menghapus keringat di dahinya.

"Padahal pas aku ngelamar Kyungsoo nggak segugup ini" Jongin mengambil tissue lagi dan mengelap lehernya yang juga keringatan.

"Ya beda lah. Pas kamu ngelamar dia, kamu tahu Kyungsoo pasti bakal bilang iya. Kalau nikah nanti, belum tentu dia bilang aku bersedia"

"Sok tau kamu, Yi Fan"

"Hey, kamu belum tahu kalau pengantin wanita biasanya labil? Bisa saja dia tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahan secara tiba-tiba, karena tiba-tiba muncul perasaan takut dan belum siap"

"Tapi Kyungsoo bukan wanita!"

"Bukannya sudah aku bilang, 'Ngin. Kyungsoo itu gendernya nggak jelas?"

Jongin memutar matanya mendengar ocehan Yi Fan yang tidak berdasar itu. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin akan membatalkan pernikahannya di detik-detik terakhir. Bukan kah Kyungsoo yang bahkan setiap hari menemuinya dan memohon agar pernikahannya dipercepat?

Jongin melihat sebuah kipas kertas di atas meja, lalu mengambilnya untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang keringatan. Padahal ruangan ber-AC, tetap saja dia keringatan. Aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin berdiri di altar pernikahannya dengan sangat gugup sekali. Rasanya, gugup di tempat ini berkali-kali lipat lebih dari saat Ia berada di ruang ganti. Bagaimana Jongin tidak gugup, semua undangan telah duduk di kursinya dan mata mereka semua tertuju ke arah Jongin. Ditambah Ia gugup jika beberapa saat lagi Ia akan menikahi Kyungsoo. Ditambah lagi, beberapa saat yang dimaksud Jongin masih belum jelas kapan tepatnya, karena sekarang pengantin wanita—eh, bukan—prianya (Yi Fan benar, Kyungsoo gendernya memang tidak jelas) belum juga datang. Seharusnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah berada di sebelah Jongin dan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka.

_Bisa saja dia tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahan secara tiba-tiba._

Ucapan Yi Fan terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Jongin. Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Yi Fan benar? Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo labil, lalu membatalkan pernikahannya? Tapi tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo yang paling bersemangat dengan pernikahan ini. Ya, tidak mungkin. Jongin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi... Bisa saja kan?

Jongin menatap ke arah pintu aula tempat mereka melaksanakan pernikahan, masih tertutup rapat. Hampir saja Jongin akan berlari menuju pintu itu, lalu membukanya dan mencari Kyungsoo, tapi untung saja tidak jadi karena Jongin mendengar dehaman dari pendeta yang ada didekatnya. Dialihkannya penglihatannya dari pintu aula ke pendeta pria yang Jongin taksir seumuran dengan Bapaknya. Pendeta itu memandangi Jongin dari balik kacamatanya dan dia sepertinya tahu kalau Jongin sedang gugup sekali. Terlihat dari saat pendeta itu menepuk bahu Jongin dan menggerakkan mulutnya mengucapkan 'Tenanglah'.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu aula itu pun terbuka, dan sontak Jongin dan puluhan tamu langsung melihat ke arah pintu tersebut. Muncullah sesosok pria berjas hitam yang tangannya sedang digandeng oleh wanita bergaun pengantin sedada yang mengekspos bahunya yang kecil dan putih mulus, ditambah rok yang lebar yang sepertinya menjadi alasan kenapa wanita itu berjalan sangat lambat, dan juga _veil_ yang berwarna putih transparan menutupi wajah sang pengantin wanita.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, Ia bingung, 'Apa wanita ini salah masuk aula? Aku kan menikahnya dengan Kyungsoo, bukan seorang wanita?'. Dilihatnya wanita itu berbicara dengan pendampingnya, lalu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat wanita itu semakin dekat dengannya. "Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin sedikit berbisik. Sejak kapan dia memakai gaun? Bukan kah yang dipesan Jongin adalah sepasang jas? Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo malah menggunakan gaun?

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di sebelah Jongin dan tersenyum ke arah kekasih yang akan segera menjadi suaminya. Dilihatnya Jongin seperti sedang bingung dan ingin bertanya ke Kyungsoo namun tidak jadi karena sang pendeta ternyata telah mulai berbicara.

Kyungsoo mencuri-curi pandang ke Jongin yang sedang menatap ke arah pendeta yang sedang berbicara tentang sebuah pernikahan. Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya, malah asyik mencuri-curi pandang ke Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat pendeta itu ternyata sudah bertanya ke Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, apakah anda bersedia dan mau menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai istri anda dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup anda? Dan mengasihinya sama seperti anda mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, dan setia kepadanya selama anda hidup?"

"Saya bersedia" Ucap Jongin dengan mantap.

"Do Kyungsoo, apakah anda bersedia dan mau menerima Kim Jongin sebagai suami anda dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup anda? Dan mengasihinya sama seperti anda mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, dan setia kepadanya selama anda hidup?"

"S-saya bersedia" Berbeda dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Sekarang, saudara berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Dipersilakan untuk kedua mempelai, untuk saling menyematkan cincin sebagai pertanda bahwa kalian adalah sepasang suami istri"

Jongin mengeluarkan cincinnya dari kotak cincin itu, dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu menyematkan cincin nikah mereka di jari manis Kyungsoo. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang juga menyematkan cincinnya ke jari manis Jongin.

"Saudara Kim Jongin, saya persilakan anda untuk mencium istri anda" Ucap pendeta itu.

Inilah momen yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Kyungsoo. Dibukanya kain penutup wajah Kyungsoo dan dibawanya ke belakang, menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo yang cantik. Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Jongin, dan menutup matanya saat melihat Jongin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

_Chu~_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat tahu ternyata Jongin malah mencium dahinya.

"Kenapa di dahi sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan berbisik, kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, bibirnya masih berada di dahi Kyungsoo. Namun, tak disangka-sangka, Jongin langsung menurunkan ciumannya tepat di bibir Kyungsoo, dan langsung membuat para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Sudah puas?" Tanya Jongin saat Ia melepaskan ciumannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum manis.

Kedua mempelai itu pun turun dari altar pernikahan mereka, dan berjalan ke arah para tamu yang ternyata sudah berkumpul menunggu sesi lempar bunga.

"Lempar bunganya!" Teriak salah satu tamu undangan. Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan badannya, dan bersiap-siap untuk melempar bunganya. Dan setelah Ia melempar bunganya, Kyungsoo langsung mengahadap ke arah tamu undangan, dan ingin tahu siapa yang mendapatkan bunganya.

Dan ternyata... Yi Fan! Terima kasih untuk tubuh tingginya yang mampu menangkap bunga yang dilempar Kyungsoo. Semua tamu bertepuk tangan saat melihat Yi Fan memegang buket bunga tersebut. Yi Fan lalu berjalan mendekati seseorang, dan itu Luhan. Diberikannya bunga itu ke Luhan, yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan meriah oleh yang lain. Luhan hanya mampu menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah padam karena malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo, selamat!" Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, dan dipeluk balik oleh Kyungsoo yang mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kyungsoo, sahabatku yang juga kembaranku yang juga saudaraku yang juga—"

"Stop, Baekhyun, langsung saja beri aku ucapan selamat" Kyungsoo tersenyum memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku mau ngomong sampai selesai!"

"Atau makanan pestanya keburu habis sama yang lain?"

"Baiklah, selamat ya Kyungsoo. Udah, itu aja" Dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Kapan nyusul?"

"Masih lama, suruh aja tuh yang di samping kamu, kan pacarnya udah tua"

Luhan melotot ke arah Baekhyun, "Apa!?" Tanyanya galak. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan mencoba galak ke Baekhyun. Dan pastinya, gagal. Karena sekarang, ekspresi Luhan yang galak sangat lah imut.

"Luhan pacaran sama om-om?" Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Yi Fan bukan om-om!"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, pertanda dia sedang bingung. Kenapa Luhan menyebut nama bule cina menyebalkan itu? Tunggu—Jangan bilang Luhan berpacaran dengan Yi Fan!? Pantas saja tadi Yi Fan memberikan bunga yang berhasil dia tangkap ke Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan, kau kemanakan matamu! cowok bulukan macam Yi Fan jadi pacarmu—aww!" Kyungsoo memegang belakang kepalanya, kesakitan. Seseorang baru saja menoyor kepala bagian belakangnya dengan cukup keras.

"Heh, doraemon, siapa yang kamu bilang cowok bulukan?" Ternyata itu Yi Fan.

"Eh, sekarang kamu bukan Do Raemon, tapi Kim Raemon hahaha" lanjut Yi Fan dan mengeluarkan tawanya yang menyebalkan, membuat Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya sebal.

"Yak! Hari ini pernikahanku, tonggos. Setidaknya jangan buat aku kesal!"

"Ah, princess marah. Baik lah princess, maafkan hamba" Yi Fan menunduk hormat ke arah Kyungsoo dan saat bangun dari menundukknya Yi Fan mengeluarkan senyum manisnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo, "Selamat ya, semoga langgeng, dan tolong bahagiakan jiwa dan raga Jongin". Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Soal kebahagiaan jiwa Jongin, Kyungsoo akan mencurahkan segala kasih dan sayangnya untuk suaminya itu. Dan untuk kebahagiaan raga, tenang saja, Kyungsoo akan memberikan Jongin _service_ yang memuaskan. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu campur geli membayangkan _service_ yang Ia maksud.

Saat Yi Fan masih menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo, dia merasakan seorang mengelus-elus lengannya. Yi Fan menoleh, ternyata Luhan yang sedang mengelus-elus lengan Yi Fan dengan pipinya sembari menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan imutnya. Yi Fan tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasih barunya yang baru seminggu menjadi miliknya. Dialihkan tepukan lembutnya dari kepala Kyungsoo ke kepala Luhan. Luhan kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Yi Fan di kepalanya. Yi Fan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan.

"Aigoo, nyonya Wu, kenapa lucu sekali?" Tanya Yi Fan yang langsung dibalas oleh kikikan dari Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Yi Fan memandang jijik ke arah dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran itu.

"Baru juga jadian seminggu udah banyak tingkah, manggil nyonya-nyonyaan segala" Omel Baekhyun.

"Bilang aja iri, bebek!" Balas Yi Fan tak kalah galak.

"Enak aja!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil melotot kesal ke arah Yi Fan.

"Heh, jangan kelahi. Sana Yi Fan, kembali ke habitatmu" Kyungsoo melerai sahabat dan pacar sahabatnya, dan menyuruh Yi Fan kembali ke tempat para pegawai Kim Corp. yang sedang berkumpul di dekat meja prasmanannya.

"Baby, nanti pulang bareng ya?" Ucap Yi Fan dan mencium puncak kepala Luhan, sebelum kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Luhan sedikit tidak rela melihat kekasihnya itu pergi dari sisinya.

"Omong-omong, bukannya Jongin mesan jas untukmu, Soo? Kenapa kamu munculnya malah pakai gaun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mau tahu kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau jas itu repot bukanya, harus buka jasnya dulu, terus dasi, terus kemeja, baru celananya. Coba kalau gaun, ntar kalau Jongin udah nggak tahan tinggal tarik gaunnya ke bawah, atau angkat ke atas" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat. Membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Mesum!" Teriak Baekhyun yang langsung menjitak kepala Kyungsoo, berharap dengan tindakannya itu mampu membuat otak Kyungsoo yang mesum menjadi berkurang mesumnya.

"Aakk, sakit Baekkie! Tadi kan cuma bercanda, umma Jongin yang memintaku pakai gaun" Kyungsoo kemudian mengelus-eluskan kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya ngambek

"Hai cantik!" Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara tersebut, dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan juga tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Chanyeol!?" Teriak ketiga sahabat itu. Chanyeol hanya nyengir melihat ekspresi terkejut mereka.

"Aku nggak ngundang kamu, kenapa kamu datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku diundang Jongin hyung, dia kan anaknya dari sepupu, dari sepupunya, dari sepupunya iparnya nenekku"

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan menatap bingung mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Yang mereka bertiga dapat simpulkan adalah, Jongin dan Chanyeol berkeluarga sangaaaaat jauh.

"Tapi daddy dan ayahnya Jongin hyung itu rekan bisnis" Kata Chanyeol lagi saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan ketiga sahabat itu.

"Hey, cantik. Selamat ya! Jangan mentang-mentang udah nikah, terus ngelupain pendidikan. Cantik harus tetap menuntut ilmu, dan gapailah cita-cita setinggi langit, wahai anak muda!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan bersemangat sekali.

"Ya, tenang saja. Dan berhenti memanggilku cantik"

"Tapi kamu memang cantik!"

Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau ucapannya tadi membuat Baekhyun panas. Mukanya memerah karena sebal.

"Oh ya, tadi kamu kenapa bilang aku bersedia sih?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi ke Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kamu mau Kyungsoo bilang aku tidak bersedia gitu!?" Tanya Baekhyun sewot. Biasa, kalau Baekhyun kesal itu mulutnya pedas seperti cabe, maklum dia juga kan cabe-cabean masa kini—kata Kyungsoo dulu saat dia dan Baekhyun tidak saling sapa karena saling mengejek idola masing-masing.

"Bukan gitu, belatung-ssi" Ucap Chanyeol, dan dia pun melanjutkan ucapannya "Coba bilang, aku sih _yes_, kan lebih lucu gitu"

_Krik krik..._

Mereka bertiga terdiam mendengar candaan Chanyeol yang sangat garing itu.

"Apa sih, nggak lucu!" Baekhyun berteriak di depan wajah Chanyeol, dia masih kesal rupanya.

"Emangnya siapa yang bercanda?" Tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Kamu!" Baekyun mendorong dahi Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Diambilnya lagi tangan Baekhyun yang satunya lagi, dan diletakkannya di bahunya sendiri. Sedangkan tangannya sendiri sudah dia letakkan di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ayo berdansa!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar, dan menarik Baekhyun yang pipinya sedang merona merah ke lantai dansa, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang melongo heran.

"Mereka pacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ntah lah" Jawab Luhan.

"Soo~" dari belakang, Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Jongin!" Teriak Kyungsoo sembari terkejut. Jongin hanya tersenyum saja melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Ayo berdansa, sayang!" Dan Jongin pun menarik Kyungsoo ke lantai dansa, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri disana.

Tak berapa lama, Yi Fan pun datang dan menarik Luhan ke lantai dansa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jongin dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Acara pesta pernikahan mereka tadi benar-benar melelahkan, Kyungsoo harus mengelilingi aula tersebut dengan gaunnya yang berat dan juga harus tetap tersenyum dan menyapa semua tamu, itu benar-benar sangat melelahkan.

"Kau capek, Soo?" Telapak tangan Jongin mengelus-elus pipi istrinya itu, dan juga menatap ke arah istrinya yang sekarang sedang terpejam.

"Eum, capek banget, Jongin. Apa villanya masih jauh ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua kini sedang menuju villa Jongin yang berada di daerah Gangneung. Disana mereka akan menghabiskan bulan madu mereka selama seminggu sebelum terbang ke Jepang untuk menemani Jongin yang akan bertemu dengan kliennya disana, sekaligus memanfaatkannya untuk bulan madu lagi.

"Lagi sebentar, kira-kira 10 menit lagi. Kalau capek, tidurlah"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, "Masa malam ini langsung tidur? Eung~".

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan sang istri, "Emangnya mau ngapain lagi, hmm?".

"Buat pesanannya umma" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Emangnya umma pesan apa?"

"Cucu 3"

Jongin tertawa lagi, "Kapan umma pesan seperti itu?"

"Waktu aku fitting buat gaun pengantin ini"

"Oh~ Jadi umma yang memintamu memakai gaun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya, kenapa? Nggak suka?"

"Bukan nggak suka, tapi agak kaget. Aku kira kamu pengantin lain yang tadi salah masuk aula"

"Ih jahat, nggak tanda istri sendiri" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Jongin menjadi gemas melihatnya lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Namun sebuah kecupan saja tidak cukup untuk Jongin. Dimiringkannya wajahnya dan bibirnya yang sudah menempel di bibir Kyungsoo Ia gerakkan sehingga membuat lumatan-lumatan kecil. Lumatan-lumatan kecil itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan kasar, sehingga membuat atmosfer di dalam mobil memanas.

"Ehm, Tuan, kita sudah sampai" Suara dehaman supir tadi menghentikan ciuman sepasang suami istri itu. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh ke arah supirnya.

"Ah iya, pak Choi, terima kasih." Jongin langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil itu. Kemudian Ia berjalan ke arah berlawanan, dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Dicondongkan sedikit badannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan diangkatnya Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Jongin.

"Bibirmu merah, kena lipstikku"

"Bibirmu juga, lipstiknya berantakan"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam villa megah Jongin.

"Aku nggak berat kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sedang menggendong Kyungsoo dengan gendongan ala pengantin baru itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selamat datang, tuan Jongin, tuan Kyungsoo" Barisan maid yang menyambut mereka di pintu masuk dan menunduk hormat ke majikan mereka tersebut.

"Mari saya antar ke ruangan anda berdua" Seorang maid yang terlihat paling tua diantara maid yang lain segera menuntun mereka ke kamar mereka berdua. Jongin yang sembari menggendong Kyungsoo mengikuti maid itu yang sekarang sedang menaiki tangga di villa itu.

"Ini ruangan anda, tuan"

Sampai juga mereka di depan kamar utama di villa itu, dan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo memasuki kamar itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ke maid yang ternyata bernama Soo Jung itu. Jongin berjalan ke arah kasur, dan menurunkan Kyungsoo disana.

Kyungsoo kemudian membangunkan badannya sedikit, dan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, sembari menatap ke arah Jongin. Kini Jongin yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo sedang membuka jasnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan tatapan nakalnya ke Jongin saat Ia melihat suaminya itu sedang membuka dasinya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Namun, mata Kyungsoo membulat karena terkejut dengan tingkah Jongin. Bukannya membuka kemejanya, dia malah membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya tadi dan duduk di kasur yang sangat besar itu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang posisi tangannya sudah mengenggam knop pintu langsung menoleh ke belakang, "Mau ke kamar sebelah, aku mau mandi. Kamu bisa pakai kamar mandi di kamar ini, Soo".

"Kalau kamu keluar, pintu itu bakal aku kunci dari dalam" Ancam Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa gitu, Soo?" Jongin kemudian melepaskan knop pintu itu dan berjalan kembali ke Kyungsoo. Kemudian Jongin pun duduk di pinggiran kasur sembari menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa nggak mandi berdua aja sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku takut kelepasan, Soo".

"Kalau kelepasan juga nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tapi, Soo, ini yang pertama, masa harus di kamar mandi?"

"Kalau gitu nggak usah mandi"

"Tapi gerah, Soo"

"Kalau gitu buka baju sama celananya"

"Tapi aku bau juga, Soo"

"Banyak alasan! Kalau nggak mau tidurin aku bilang aja, Jongin! Aku bisa tidur sendiri, kamu tidur diluar!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang langsung cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jongin hanya mampu tercekat mendengar omelan Kyungsoo. Baru saja mereka menikah, dia sudah diomeli dan disuruh tidur di luar kamar.

Kyungsoo dengan kasar melepas _veil_ yang ada di kepalanya beserta wig panjang yang Ia gunakan dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Kyungsoo lalu membuka resleting gaunnya yang ada di belakang punggungnya dengan susah payah. Setelah resleting itu terbuka, Kyungsoo menurunkan gaunnya itu sebatas perutnya, menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang seputih salju dan mulus tidak ada noda setitik pun. Kyungsoo kemudian melihat ke arah Jongin yang ternyata sedang menatap ke arah dadanya. Kyungsoo pun menyeringai nakal, "Yakin mau mandi?" Tanyanya sambil memainkan kedua putingnya yang berwarna pink di dadanya yang rata.

Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memain-mainkan putingnya sendiri. Nafas Jongin memberat, pertanda bahwa Kyungsoo berhasil menaikkan gairahnya dalam sekejap. Didekatinya Kyungsoo, kemudian dibaringkannya istrinya itu ke kasur. Tangan Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan Jongin menurunkan wajahnya sedikit sehingga wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Kyungsoo. Sepasang pengantin baru itu dapat merasakan nafas pasangan masing-masing akibat jarak yang terlalu kecil. Kyungsoo langsung menarik belakang leher Jongin, dan membuat Jongin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung saja melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar, yang langsung dibalas dengan lumatan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Eummph" Kyungsoo mendesah ketika lidah Jongin bermain di dalam mulutnya dan memain-mainkan lidahnya dengan kasar. Suara kecipak dari pagutan bibir mereka menambah suasana disekitar kamar memanas. Kyungsoo tidak peduli saat saliva mereka yang bercampur berceceran di dagunya, Ia malah mendorong bagian belakang kepala Jongin semakin ke depan, meminta Jongin memperdalam lagi ciumannya.

Tangan Jongin tidak bisa diam, dielus-elusnya dada rata Kyungsoo, dan dimainkan juga puting kecil itu, membuat Kyungsoo melenguh di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Dicubitnya puting itu sekali lagi, sebelum Ia menurunkan belaian tangannya ke perut Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Jongin menarik rok dari gaun Kyungsoo ke atas sehingga menampilkan paha mulus Kyungsoo. Di raba-rabanya paha itu oleh Jongin, mencari jalan menuju ke selangkangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeliat geli saat merasakan tangan Jongin mengelus-elus pahanya, ditambah mulut Jongin yang sekarang sedang menciumi leher jenjangnya, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Kyungsoo merasakan elusan tangan Jongin semakin naik ke atas, dan berhenti tepat di selangkangannya.

"Ahhh—" Desahan pelan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi desahan yang lebih keras ketika tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya dan memegangi kejantanannya.

"Pfft-" Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Kyungsoo yang sedang Ia ciumi, lalu tertawa menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dibuat bingung olehnya, kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba saja tertawa?

"Soo, sekecil itu kah? Hahaha, Ya Tuhan, itu milikku saat kelas 6 SD"

Apa!? Kyungsoo melototkan matanya, jadi Jongin baru saja mengejek harta berharga miliknya?

"Ya! Sombong sekali! Emang punyamu sebesar apa sih!?" Ucap Kyungsoo kesal. Dimasukkannya tangan mungilnya ke dalam celana Jongin, dan seketika matanya membulat. A-apa ini? Ini sih namanya bukan besar lagi! Tapi super super besar! Panjang, gemuk, dan berurat juga. Kyungsoo membayangkan jika penis Jongin ini membelah lubang pantatnya yang mungil, dan sakitnya pasti luar biasa. Kyungsoo menjadi takut. Ditariknya tangannya keluar, dan di dorongnya juga dada Jongin.

"Jongin mandi aja dulu ya? Hehe" Ucap Kyungsoo panik dan juga ketakutan. Sungguh, Kyungsoo mengira milik Jongin hanya seukuran penis pria Asia pada umumnya, tidak pernah mengira akan sebesar ini. Muka Kyungsoo memerah, menahan malu dan juga takut. Kalau tahu gini, dulu dia tidak akan terus-terusan menggoda Jongin untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kaget ya?" Tanya Jongin yang kini menyeringai nakal.

"Aku nggak akan berhenti sayang, kamu tahu kan? 3 tahun aku mendam rasa buat nyentuh kamu" Jongin membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Jongin, apa bisa kita tunda dulu? Sampai aku siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut, namun Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan kini kemejanya juga sudah terlepas, menampilkan tubuh Jongin yang atletis dan berwarna kecoklatan.

"Sayang, kamu lupa ya? Dulu, kamu yang memintaku untuk menyentuhmu" Ditariknya gaun Kyungsoo sehingga tersisa Kyungsoo dan celana dalamnya saja. Jongin pun tak mau kalah, di lepas celana kainnya dan kini menampilkan Ia dan celana dalamnya yang menggembung besar.

Oke, Kyungsoo benar-benar takut sekarang. Namun, belum sempat dia menghindar dari Jongin, suaminya itu sudah menahan kedua bahunya dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Kyungsoo. Jongin memenjarakan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya.

"Ah iya, lube!" Jongin bangun kembali, dan berjalan ke arah kopernya. Tidak lupa tadi Ia mengancam Kyungsoo untuk tetap di posisinya. Setelah mendapatkan sebotol lube yang dia dapatkan dari kopernya, Jongin berjalan kembali ke kasurnya, dan kembali menindih tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku langsung ke permainan inti, sayang, Dan jangan minta berhenti, karena aku nggak akan berhenti" Jongin menarik lagi celana dalam Kyungsoo dan menampilkan penis kecil Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali tertawa gemas saat melihatnya.

"Ingat, kamu yang memintanya, Soo"

"Tapi aku takut, Jongin"

"Tenang, aku akan lembut"

Kini celana dalam Jongin telah terlepas dan menampilkan penisnya yang besar sudah mengacung tegak. Jongin langsung mengoleskan lubenya ke penisnya, setelah itu membuka lebar-lebar paha Kyungsoo. Jongin mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang pantat Kyungsoo yang masih mengkerut rapat, membuat dada Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit berdebar-debar.

Jongin kemudian mengelus-eluskan kepala penisnya ke lubang pantat Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan. Kyungsoo akui, ini rasanya nikmat, ingin lebih tapi Ia merasa takut. Jongin lalu mencoba memasukkan penisnya, menusuk-nusuk lubang pantat Kyungsoo.

"Bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dicoba-coba lagi ditusukkan penisnya oleh Jongin namun tetap saja tidak bisa.

Jongin pun tidak kehabisan ide, dimasukkannya jari-jarinya satu persatu ke dalam lubang pantat Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah sembari meringis kesakitan. Dilebarkannya lubang pantat itu dengan ketiga jarinya, membuat lubang itu pun terbuka. Dengan tangannya yang lain, Jongin menuntun penisnya memasuki lubang ketat Kyungsoo, dan berhasil.

"J-Jongin, sakit" Ucap Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin tidak mendengarkan protes dari Kyungsoo tadi, di masukkan lagi penisnya hingga terbenam setengahnya di lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun merasa pantatnya telah terisi penuh, ada perasaan sakit dan juga tidak nyaman.

Jongin menggeram pelan, saat merasakan penisnya diselimuti oleh dinding rektum Kyungsoo yang hangat dan juga ketat. Di dorongnya lagi penisnya, sampai seluruh batang penisnya terbenam sudah.

Jongin langsung menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur, tidak peduli dengan erangan kesakitan Kyungsoo. Toh, nanti Kyungsoo juga akan merasa keenakan juga.

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, pantatnya serasa dirobek oleh penis Jongin yang besar itu. Hingga tak terasa Kyungsoo mengeluarkan airmatanya, menangis kesakitan. Kyungsoo tahu seks pertama itu sakit, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau akan sesakit ini. Kalau tahu gitu, tadi dia seharusnya memilih langsung tidur saja.

"Tahan sayang, sebentar lagi akan enak kok" Ucap Jongin yang akhirnya berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Diciumnya kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam, sebelum mengalihkannya ke bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Dilumatnya lagi bibir itu, untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Cara Jongin itu terbukti ampuh, Kyungsoo telah menghentikan tangisnya, dan malah terdengar desahan dari bibirnya yang masih dicumbu oleh Jongin. Jongin mempercepat tempo sodokan penisnya, dan membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya sembari mendesah nyaring. Setiap Jongin menusuk lubangnya, Kyungsoo merasakan penis Jongin itu seperti menusuk-nusuk sesuatu di dalam lubangnya dan itu sangat nikmat sekali. Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu apa, tapi nikmatnya sampai mampu membuat Kyungsoo gila. Ia tidak ingin Jongin berhenti dan terus menghujam lubang pantatnya. Kyungsoo lupa dengan rasa takutnya akan rasa sakit yang ternyata hanya diawal saja. Kalau tahu seenak ini, dia bersyukur tadi Jongin tidak menuruti kemauannya untuk menunda malam pertama mereka.

"Terus, Jongin! Aahh! Ya Tuhan, ini enak sekali—_fuck_!" Kaki Kyungsoo sampai bergetar karena merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah dia rasakan ini. Kemudian dilingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Jongin, diikuti oleh tangannya yang kini mengalung di leher Jongin.

"Ahh, yesss! _God_, terus Jongin lebih cepathhh ahhhh!" Kyungsoo mendesah keras sekali dan tidak tahu malu. Badannya terhentak setiap Jongin menusuk lubangnya dalam, membuat kasur _king size_ tempat mereka bercinta ikut bergoyang.

"Ahh" Jongin mendesah seadanya. Namun bukan berarti Jongin tidak menikmatinya. Dia sangat menikmatinya, lubang pantat Kyungsoo benar-benar nikmat, sungguh sangat ketat membuat penisnya seperti dipijit lembut.

"Jongin aku mau keluar" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung di jawab oleh Jongin yang sekarang sedang menciumi bahunya dengan ganas. "Tunggu aku sebentar lagi", jawab Jongin.

Tak sampai semenit, suami istri itu pun mengerang merasakan sensasi orgasme pertama mereka. Kyungsoo menembakkan spermanya ke perut dan juga dada Jongin, dan Jongin memuntahkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam lubang pantat Kyungsoo. Jongin mencabut penisnya keluar, dan berbaring disebelah istrinya yang sekarang sedang bernafas dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin, dadanya naik turun, yang juga sedang bernafas dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Jongin erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada suaminya, "Enak, aku mau lagi" Ucapnya dengan malu-malu.

Jongin tertawa pelan, lalu menciumi puncak kepala istrinya, "Tadi kamu menolaknya" Ucap Jongin, menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Eung~" Hanya itu respon Kyungsoo.

"Mau lagi kan?" Tanya Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Dijauhkan mukanya dari dada Jongin dan menatap ke wajah Jongin.

"Sampai pagi ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo manja.

Jongin menyeringai, "Tentu, sayang".

Dan suara desahan Kyungsoo yang nyaring itu terdengar oleh maid-maid yang sedang tertidur di kamar yang ada di lantai satu. Mereka semua merinding, membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Tuan Jongin mereka beserta Nyonya baru mereka. Desahan Kyungsoo terdengar sampai pagi, membuat tidak ada satu pun maid yang mampu melanjutkan tidur mereka. Paginya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo keheranan melihat semua mata maid-maid itu membengkak dan hitam. Mereka tidak sadar kalau itu semua akibat kegiatan mereka kemarin malam.

**.**

**.**

**(hampir tamat)**

HAHAHA bagaimana? kurang hot ya? atau gimana? maklum bukan penulis fanfic ena ena haha XDD

sebenarnya ini chapter terakhir, tapi saya perpanjang satu fanfic lagi, baru deh tamat. soalnya kurang greget kalau belum liat kyungsoo hamil. sekalian membuktikan kalau anu jongin topcer (?)

dan saya sadar kalau banyak typo dari chapter 1-4, sampai salah penulisan nama karakter juga. Kalau nemu typo di vhapter ini, maklumin, Cuma diedit sekali dan juga cepat2 XD chapter depannya di tunggu aja ya!


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: chapter terakhir :"D dan saya ngerasa di capter ini tuh ceritanya maksa bgt, dan alurnya aneh, karena emang lagi nggak mood buat nulis. hahaha tapi terima kasih buat yang bersedia nunggu dan baca fanfic ini :"D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu, saat Kyungsoo masih menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo selalu berkhayal bagaimana nanti kalau dia menjadi istri dari kekasihnya itu? Bagaimana malam-malam dia nanti? Apakah setelah menikah, malam-malamnya yang membosankan, yang hanya diisi dengan mengerjakan PR dan juga menemani mamanya menonton sinetron akan berubah menjadi menyenangkan? Mungkin sebelum tidur Jongin akan mengalunkan lagu-lagu tidur dengan suara lembutnya, lalu Kyungsoo akan tertidur di lengan Jongin sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin, kemudian Jongin akan tersenyum memandang wajahnya dan mencium dahinya lembut dan mengucapkan, "Selamat tidur, sayang". Atau, apakah pagi Kyungsoo yang selalu menyebalkan akan berubah menjadi menyenangkan juga? Yang biasanya, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan suara berisik jam weker dan lilitan selimut tebal, apakah akan berubah menjadi setiap Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya akan disambut oleh tatapan teduh Jongin yang sedang menatapnya, dan tubuh kecilnya sedang dipeluk dengan sangat posesif oleh suaminya, kemudian Jongin meminta _morning kiss_ darinya, ditambah dengan ucapan romantis, "Selamat pagi, istriku"?

Dan kini, Kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi seorang istri dari Kim Jongin, dan jawaban dari semua khayalan kyungsoo itu adalah khayalan akan tetap menjadi khayalan.

Karena Jongin yang tidur itu jauh lebih anarkis dari Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa. Jongin itu, sebelum tidur paling tidak suka menggosok giginya, tidak suka berbagi selimutnya dengan orang lain, tidak bisa kalau tidak berputar 360 derajat dalam tidurnya, dan yang paling penting adalah, Jongin tidurnya sangat berisik! Kyungsoo selalu menjadi korban keanarkisan Jongin saat tidur. Jongin akan menendang-nendang tubuh Kyungsoo kalau Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Jongin juga akan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menghembuskan nafasnya ke Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo selalu sebal dibuatnya (ditambah Jongin malas sikat gigi), dan juga Jongin itu suara dengkurannya mungkin dapat terdengar sampai kompleks perumahan tetangga! Tidak ada nyanyian dan ciuman lembut sebelum tidur, tidak ada juga tatapan manis dan juga ciuman manis setiap paginya, yang ada hanyalah keanarkisan Jongin.

Kyungsoo merengut kesal, karena saat Ia terbangun sudah tidak ada sosok suaminya yang sedang tertidur. Tidak apa Jongin itu anarkis dalam tidurnya, yang penting, saat Kyungsoo terbangun hal yang pertama kali Ia lihat adalah suaminya, ntah itu dalam pose membelakanginya atau menghadap Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Karena Jongin itu setiap pagi tidak akan terbangun tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo. Namun hari ini berbeda, Jongin tidak ada di kasurnya, hanya tersisa bantal Jongin yang sudah terbentuk sebuah pulau tak bernama. Kyungsoo bangkit dari kasurnya, dan berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan cemberut menghiasi mukanya.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan ke luar kamar sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya.

"Jongin dimana?" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi, matanya kini sudah melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok suaminya dari ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, dan juga dapur, namun Ia tidak menemukannya. Dan secarik kertas berwarna kuning yang tertempel di pintu kulkas menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Ditariknya kertas kecil yang tertempel itu, dan dibacanya tulisan yang terdapat di kertas itu. Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah marah, lalu diremasnya kertas itu dan dilemparnya ke tempat sampah yang ada dipojok dapur.

_Kyungsoo, aku mendadak harus ke Jepang, mungkin semingguan disana? Dan maaf kalau aku nggak ngajak kamu kesana, dua hari lagi ada tes masuk universitas kan? Sekali lagi, maaf, sayang, jangan marah oke? I love you & semangat buat tesnya._

"JONGIN JELEEEEEEKKKKK"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memainkan garpunya, menusuk-nusuk daging ayam yang di siram saus teriyaki yang ada dipiringnya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang bercanda sembari tertawa-tawa. Kyungsoo sedang tidak _mood_ untuk makan dan juga ikut bercanda dengan kedua sahabatnya. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya dengan kasar, berhasil mengundang perhatian kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun saling menatap heran.

"Haaaaaiii" sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat terjadi diantara ketiga sahabat itu. Ketiganya lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana dan juga tersenyum lebar. Lalu Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk kosong yang ada disebelah Baekhyun dan mulai menyapa ketiganya.

"Hai Luhan, hai cantik" Lalu dilihatnya orang yang ada disebelahnya, "Hai Bella" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hah? Bella? Tumben nggak manggil belatung" Ucap Luhan mengomentari sapaan Chanyeol, "Kalau Baekkie Bella, kamu Edwardnya?" Tanya Luhan yang kemudian menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan." Jawabnya. Lalu ditunjuknya Baekhyun, "Namanya Bella, nama lengkapnya bellatung".

Sontak ucapan Chanyeol tadi membuat Luhan tersedak oleh jus strawberrynya, "Uhuk! A-Apa!? Bwahahahahaha" Luhan langsung tertawa keras sekali, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang juga ikut tertawa, dan Baekhyun yang menatap mereka kesal.

"Terus aja ketawanya, sampai kalian puas" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan membunuh ke kedua orang itu, dan sukses membuat tawa mereka terhenti.

Kyungsoo masih saja menundukkan kepalanya dan menusuk daging-daging ayam tersebut. Menatap kosong ke arah piring tersebut sambil memikirkan Jongin yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan dirinya ke Jepang, sama sekali tidak memberitahunya apalagi mengajaknya juga.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap yang lain. Tiga pasang mata itu menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kamu baik-baik aja kan, Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Makanan di piringnya masih utuh" Ucap Luhan kemudian.

"Aku baik-baik aja, Baek. Aku juga lagi nggak nafsu makan, Lu" Jawab Kyungsoo malas. Dimainkannya lagi garpunya, dan ditundukkan lagi wajahnya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kamu hamil ya?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol kaget, Kyungsoo pun juga ikut sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apaan sih, aku nggak hamil kok!"

"Soo, tatap aku" Ucap Baekhyun lagi, dan Kyungsoo pun menatap Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Kamu sering muntah-muntah setiap pagi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ekspresi Kyungsoo perlahan berubah, dari tadi yang menatap malas Baekhyun, menjadi tatapan serius.

"Ngg.. Itu.. Ya, semingguan ini aku selalu muntah-muntah tiap pagi" Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Selera makanmu berubah juga? Sampai sepiring chicken teriyaki ini masih utuh, biasanya kan cuma 5 menit langsung habis"

"Iya.. Baek, kok kamu tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kamu gampang lelah juga kan? Mood gampang berubah? Pusing?" Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kalian kok tahu sih?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lagi, "Kamu hamil" Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan.

"APA!?" Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dan tidak dapat mengontrol volume suaranya. Kini semua pengunjung cafe menatap ke arah meja mereka berempat.

"Iya, sekarang kamu periksa aja, cantik. Kebetulan ibuku dokter kandungan" Chanyeol memberi saran dan disetujui oleh Baekhyun.

"Iya, kita temenin kok" Tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo menmandangi teman-temannya yang lain. Tergambar jelas di mukanya, kalau sekarang Kyungsoo masih terkejut dan juga bingung. Namun, Ia pun mengangguk, dan menyetujui saran dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ayo ke dokter" Ucap Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mommy?" Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah ruang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit yang terkenal di Korea dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang berjalan pelan di belakang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melihat seorang wanita yang Kyungsoo tebak telah berumur sekitar 45 tahun (atau mungkin lebih?) melihat ke arah mereka saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan 'Mommy'.

"Ada apa kesini?" Tanya dokter wanita itu.

"Aku ngantar dia" Chanyeol langsung menarik Kyungsoo yang ada di belakangnya dan mmperlihatkannya ke ibunya yang kini menatap curiga ke mereka berdua.

"Dia kenapa?" Ibu Chanyeol bertanya dan menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya.

"Mungkin hamil?" Jawab Chanyeol tidak yakin. Ibunya langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya ke sebuah matras di pojok ruangan. Setelah disana, Ibu Chanyeol beserta perawatnya langsung menutup tirai putih tersebut, membiarkan Chanyeol menunggu sendiri dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di depan meja praktek ibunya. Tak butuh waktu lama, tirai putih itu pun dibuka, menampilkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menuruni kausnya yang tadi terangkat sedada, dan juga wajah ibu Chanyeol yang sekarang dihiasi dengan ekspresi datar. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya, diikuti ibu Chanyeol yang juga duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Chanyeol.." Panggil ibunya.

"Ya, mommy?" Sahut Chanyeol, "Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

_Plakk!_

Penggaris besi yang ada di meja ibu Chanyeol sukses mendarat di kepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya mampu meringis kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Kau.." Ibu Chanyeol memukul kepala anaknya lagi dengan penggaris itu, "Bukannya mommy bilang ke kamu buat belajar dulu yang benar!? Bukannya belajar yang benar, malah ngehamilin anak orang!" Ibunya terus memukuli kepala Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol terus-terusan mengerang kesakitan.

"Mommy dan Daddy nggak pernah ngajarin kamu buat jadi anak nakal seperti ini! Seharusnya kamu membawa berita kelulusan tes masuk universitas, bukan membaca pacarmu yang ternyata sudah hamil duluan!" Ibu Chanyeol kemudian membuang penggarisnya, dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, apa Chanyeol pernah memintamu untuk menggugurkan janin ini?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dan memegang tangannya erat. Kyungsoo yang masih bingung, hanya dapat menatap ibu Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan coba-coba buat menggugurkan janin ini, dan kalian harus segera menikah, sebelum janin ini tumbuh besar" Ibu Chanyeol kemudian menghusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dan tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya dia sedikit bangga ternyata Chanyeol mampu menjerat pria secantik dan selucu orang yang ada didepannya.

"Mommy! Dia bukan pacarku! Dia Kyungsoo, istri Jongin hyung!" Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit, dan cemberut menatap ke ibunya yang sekarang sedang salah paham dengan dirinya.

"Apa!?" Ibunya lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Pacarku yang sebenarnya ada diluar, apa aku boleh nyuruh dia masuk biar mommy percaya?"

Ibu Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol ke Kyungsoo. Ekspresinya yang menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Chanyeol bukan pacarku, dan suamiku Kim Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati karena melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah ibu Chanyeol yang sekarang berubah sedih. Ibu Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan berjalan dengan lesu ke arah kursinya.

"Jadi, kamu Kim Kyungsoo?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol lagi. Ditangannya sekarang sudah terdapat sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

"Ini hasil tes USG-mu, Kyungsoo. Selamat, kamu telah hamil tiga minggu" Ibu Chanyeol menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. Dia masih sedikit kecewa, karena dia gagal mendapatkan cucu, dan juga gagal mendapatkan menantu seimut Kyungsoo.

"Mommy jangan kecewa gitu, kalau mommy mau, aku bisa ngajak pacarku buat cucu yang banyak buat mommy" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau! Belajar yang benar! Awas kalau sampai gagal masuk fakultas kedokteran!" Bentak ibunya. Chanyeol langsung mengkerut mendengar bentakan ibunya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, sembari menatap ke amplop yang ada ditangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu hamil!?" Teriak Yi Fan yang langsung bangun dari kegiatannya yang sedang merebahkan badannya di karpet empuk di ruang keluarga apartemennya, dan paha Luhan yang menjadi bantalnya. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, dan memeluk bantal sofa berwarna merah dan ada motif naga sedang terbang menembus awan. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Udah kasi tahu si Jongin kan?" Tanya Yi Fan lagi, yang kembali tidur di paha Luhan. Luhan kembali mengelus-elus rambut Yi Fan yang tadi sempat terhenti. Sekarang Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lagi marahan sama dia!" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus. Yi Fan menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Cuma gara-gara dia nggak kasi tahu kamu tentang kepergiannya ke Jepang, kamu marah?" Yi Fan menoleh ke Kyungsoo, dan menatapnya.

"Bukan cuma itu aja! Jongin itu nggak ada romantis-romantisnya! Dia nggak pernah mikirin perasaanku gimana! Dari dulu tuh, dia nggak pernah berubah, selalu ninggalin aku pergi tanpa kabar!" Kyungsoo langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal sofa itu, dan menahan tangisnya yang sepertinya akan keluar.

"Kamu egois, Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Yi fan yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Dilihatnya Yi Fan yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Luhan, dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu yang nggak pernah mikirin perasaan Jongin" Yi Fan menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Kamu tahu, Jongin itu anak lelaki satu-satunya, dan ayahnya mempercayakan perusahaannya diambil alih oleh Jongin. Mungkin kamu nggak tahu, Soo, kalau Jongin sedari dulu ingin menjadi dancer, tapi cita-citanya itu dia buang demi kebahagiaan ayahnya" Yi Fan menghela nafasnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkannya, "Dia tipe orang yang nggak bisa nolak apapun yang diminta oleh orang yang dia sayang, walaupun harus ngerelain kebahagiaannya sendiri"

"Dia anak yang manja dan juga sedikit rapuh, tapi dia nggak pernah nunjukin ke orang lain, dia selalu nunjukin kalau dia seorang yang mandiri, tangguh, pintar. Kyungsoo, kamu juga harus tahu, dia sangat mencintaimu, dan dia juga bodoh dalam semua hal yang menyangkut tentangmu. Kamu harus tahu bagaimana dia yang harus menunda rapatnya cuma untuk nyiapin acara ulang tahunmu? Atau harus meminta bantuanku buat milihin bunga atau hadiah untukmu, dia pikir kalau dia milih sendiri, itu bukan hadiah yang terbaik untukmu." Yi Fan menenggelamkan mukanya di leher Luhan dan mencium aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang menahan airmata.

"Kyungsoo, sekali-sekali, biarkan Jongin yang bersandar di dirimu, manjakan dia, pikirkan perasaan dia juga. Kamu jangan egois seperti ini. Aku sudah kenal dia sangat lama, dan kamu harus tahu bagaimana anak itu setiap dia ninggalin kamu buat bepergian jauh. Aku yakin, sekarang dia di hotelnya sedang melihati fotomu di dompetnya sambil memeluk gulingnya dan membayangkan itu kamu" Yi Fan tertawa sebentar, "Sekali saja, Kyungsoo. Jangan egois seperti ini".

Airmata Kyungsoo kini tumpah mendengar perkataan Yi Fan. Dia kemudian menangis terisak-isak. Segitu egoisnya kah dia menginginkan Jongin selalu memperhatikannya, memikirkan tentang perasaannya? Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiran Kyungsoo, untuk memikirkan perasaan Jongin. Yi Fan benar, bukan Jongin yang egois, tapi dia.

"Pulang lah Kyungsoo" Ucap Yi Fan. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu mengganggu waktuku buat berduaan bareng baby Lulu. Sana pulang!" Luhan langsung mencubit perut Yi Fan saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, sembari menghapus airmata, "Iya tonggos, ini aku pulang".

Dilihatnya lagi Yi Fan, "Makasih, Yi Fan". Kyungsoo pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen Yi Fan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, dan juga kerinduan yang membuncah untuk suaminya, Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berbaring di kasurnya, dengan kemeja Jongin yang sekarang melekat di tubuhnya. Diciuminya wangi parfum Jongin yang menempel di lengan kemejanya, membuatnya lebih merindukan Jongin lagi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Jongin sekarang, dan memeluknya erat, melepas semua kerinduan yang sudah dia pendam selama seminggu terakhir ini.

Dan kali ini, sepertinya Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan dia pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Larian Kyungsoo terhenti saat Ia melihat orang yang seminggu terakhir ini tidak pernah pergi dari pikirannya, walau hanya untuk satu detik pun. Jongin juga sekarang sedang menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum lembut. Dihampirinya istrinya itu dan langsung dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Soo, aku pulang"

Kyungsoo hanya mampu membeku di dalam pelukan Jongin. Dia masih tidak percaya, akhirnya Jongin-nya telah pulang dan sekarang sedang memeluknya erat.

"Jongin.." Panggil Kyungsoo lirih. Perlahan, digerakkan tangannya dan dilingkarkan di pinggang Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat Jongin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya itu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi, dan menangis di dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Aku kangen kamu, Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menangis dan memukul-mukul pelan dada Jongin dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku juga, Soo" Balas Jongin.

"Dia juga kangen sama kamu" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi, dan kini sedang menatap ke arah Jongin. Airmatanya sudah berhenti mengalir, namun jejak-jejaknya masih terlihat dan membasahi wajah imutnya.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Jongin, bingung. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit grogi untuk mengatakan ke Jongin bahwa sekarang Ia sedang mengandung anak mereka. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo, melihat istrinya yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Anak kita" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan, namun dapat di dengar oleh Jongin.

"Anak kita? Kyungsoo, kamu hamil?" Tanya Jongin lagi, dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dan langsung menerima pelukan erat dari Jongin.

"Kenapa baru kasi tahu aku sekarang?"

"Itu...untuk kejutan?"

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan balik menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kamu benar-benar hamil kan?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, Jongin, sekarang umurnya sebulan" Jawab Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum gemas melihat ekspresi lucu Jongin yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya kalau istrinya telah mengandung bayi mereka.

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin saat teringat dengan percakapannya bersama Yi Fan seminggu lalu. Kyungsoo ingin meminta maaf, kalau selama ini dia menjadi kekasih yang egois untuk Jongin.

"Jongin, maafkan aku"

"Maaf untuk apa, Soo"

"Maaf, kalau selama ini aku egois" Ucap Kyungsoo, yang tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi. Ntahlah, ini sepertinya karena efek kehamilannya, membuat mood-nya sangat berubah cepat.

"Egois? Maksudmu apa? Aku nggak ngerti"

"Aku egois, selalu mikirin diriku sendiri, nggak pernah mikirin perasaan kamu, Jongin"

"Sumpah, Kyungsoo. Aku nggak ngerti. Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Yi Fan udah cerita semuanya" Dihapusnya airmatanya, dan ditatapnya Jongin.

"Aishh, anak itu cerita apalagi ke kamu?"

"Dia bilang kalau Jongin tuh dulu pengen jadi dancer, tapi kepaksa ngelanjutin perusahaannya appa. Dia juga bilang, Jongin orangnya manja, tapi malah manjain aku. Sama, Jongin tuh orangnya rapuh dan dia minta ke aku buat jadi sandaran Jongin"

Jongin menganga mendengar semua ucapan Kyungsoo. Kenapa Yi Fan bisa memberitahu Kyungsoo sepert itu? Dan sejak kapan juga dia bisa menari!?

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya kamu salah paham. Aku tuh sama sekali nggak bisa nge-dance, dan aku bukan anak manja apalagi rapuh seperti yang dibilang Yi Fan. Bule cina itu udah ngebohongin kamu, Soo."

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang mulutnya menganga lebar mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Jadi...Aku dibohongin?" Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, semingguan ini aku galau sama hal yang dibilang Yi Fan-ah! Awas kau tonggos jelek!" Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal, membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Kamu beneran nggak bisa nge-dance sama sekali, Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku nggak bisa nge-dance, dan Yi Fan tahu itu. Ditambah, aku juga lebih suka manjain orang daripada di manjain. Dan, yang rapuh itu si Yi Fan, pernah ikan hias kesayangannya mati, dan dia galau semingguan, malah katanya pengen nyusul ikannya"

"Ugh! Awas aja, tonggos! Jongin, pokoknya abis ini kita ke apartemennya dia, aku mau gebukin dia!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan berapi-api.

"Hei, sayang, ingat kamu sedang hamil. Kamu mau anak kita jadi brutal, suka ngegebukin orang?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi, sekali aja nggak apa-apa, Jongin" Jawab Kyungsoo yang memamerkan bibirnya yang cemberut ke Jongin. Membuat Jongin menjadi gemas.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang balas dendam, oke?" Tanya Jongin lagi, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

Lalu diraihnya pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, dan di tangkupnya kedua pipi tembam milik Kyungsoo yang memerah, akibat dia yang tadi menangis.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih"

"Terima kasih buat apa, Jongin?"

"Membuat hidupku kini merasa lengkap" Ditempelkannya dahi mereka berdua, sehingga hidung mancung Kyungsoo dan hidung (sedikit pesek) Jongin bertabrakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan juga mencintai dia" Ucap Jongin, ke Kyungsoo dan juga ke janin yang kini bersemayam di perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku juga, terima kasih Jongin, karena telah mencintai aku dan anak kita ini". Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan tes masuk universitasnya?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Oh itu, aku nggak jadi ikut" Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Apa!? Yak! Kyungsoo, kamu bakal nganggur setahun!?"

"Tapi aku kan lagi hamil!"

"Tapi kan bisa ikut kelas privat di rumah!"

"Tapi capek, terus ntar aku kelelahan, anak kita juga pasti ikut lelah!"

"Terus aku harus bilang apa ke orangtuamu, Soo!? Kalau mereka tahu anaknya cuti setahun"

"Bilang aja hamil, beres kan!?"

"Yak! Kyungsoo, orangtuamu kan yang minta kita buat nunda kehamilan!"

"Bilang aja kecelakaan!"

Dan begitulah mereka, yang awalnya bersedih ria, lalu bermesraan, dan sekarang malah berdebat. Namun, inilah pernikahan, berbagai rasa ada didalamnya. Bukan hanya manis saja, namun juga ada pahit, dan juga berbagai rasa yang lainnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mungkin memliki karakter yang berbeda, namun perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**(beneran tamat)**

**(AKHIRNYA)**

akhirnya tamat...hahahaha terharu (?) maafkan kalau cerita fanfic ini yang alay, atau garing, atau nggak bagus ya, maafkan juga endingnya maksa, kan udah dibilang diawal saya nggak pinter bikin endingnya hahaha. saya menulis fanfic ini cuman iseng-iseng doang dan ternyata ada yang suka. makin terharu loh :"""D


End file.
